Do You Love Me?
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka dua orang yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, karena suatu 'peristiwa' mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka selama tinggal bersama? Warn : SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Eiji Notes**** : Hay minna (^o^) Ei dateng bawa fic baru (^o^) Fic ini khusus buat Ei sendiri, PenaBulu, dan siapun yang berkenan (^o^) Ehehe, fic ini muncul dari berbagai sumber yang pernah Ei baca. Fic ini dibuat untuk ngeramein pair SasufemNaru (^o^) Sebenernya sekalian pengen ngeramein fic SasufemNaru yang rate M juga sih xD ehehe.**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji. **So, dont be **Plagiator**. Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru

**Warning** :AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran,EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje.

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca ! **

**.**

**.**

**Summary**** : Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka dua orang yang tak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, karena suatu 'peristiwa' mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka selama tinggal bersama? **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna.. (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Me?**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Pov On**

Ku gigit leher putihnya guna meredam desahanku akibat pergerakan kasarnya pada pusat tubuhku. Sedari tadi kejantanannya terus bergerak kasar dan cepat memenuhiku, memberikanku rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Akibat gerakannya yang memang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut. Namun, jujur aku menyukainya. Menyukai gerakan kasarnya setiap kali bercinta denganku.

Tubuhku lemas, jika saja tangannya tak memeluk erat tubuhku, aku yakin sejak tadi tubuhku pasti sudah jatuh merosot ke bawah. Aku tak tau sudah berapa lama kami menghabiskan waktu untuk pergulatan panas kami. Semuanya berlangsung cepat, hingga otakku terlalu lambat untuk mencerna semuanya. Yang ku ingat terakhir kali hanya, aku yang seperti biasa merapihkan apartemennya, menyambutnya saat pulang dari kantor dan entah mengapa semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke langsung menarikku dan membawaku hingga kami berakhir dengan kegiatan panas ini, seks.

Seks, memang bukan hal yang tabu untukku dan Sasuke, karena ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kami melakukan seks.

Hey! Ayolah kami tidak sepolos itu!

Tinggal bersama hampir selama satu tahun membuat kami cukup akrab dengan kegiatan ini. Sekedar untuk melepas stres atau mencari kenikmatan semata. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

**Naruto Pov Off**

**.**

**.**

Air yang mengucur dari shower sama sekali tak mengurangi atau mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka berdua. Justru sebaliknya, hal ini membuat pergulatan mereka semakin panas. Air itu terus membasahi tubuh polos Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tubuh kekar Sasuke menghimpit tubuh sintal itu di dinding marmer kamar mandinya. Memenjara Naruto dalam kenikmatan dan kesakitan akibat pergerakannya yang keras dan bertenaga. Kedua kaki gadis itu melingkari pinggang Sasuke, tangannya memeluk erat punggung kokoh yang tengah mendominasinya.

"A-aahhkk.." desahan Naruto menggema memenuhi kamar mandi ini, turut meramaikan percintaan panas mereka. Sasuke mendesis nikmat, merasakan kejantanannya yang diremas secara lembut dalam lubang hangat itu. Ia pun semakin mempercepat temponya saat merasakan puncak kenikmatan itu semakin dekat. Dan sebuah sentakan keras ia berikan sebelum mengakhiri kegiatan panas itu.

**Do You Love Me?**

Naruto memakan serealnya dalam diam. Hari ini ia ada kuliah pagi, hingga mengharuskannya datang pagi ke kampus. Ia melap bibirnya sebelum beranjak dari kursi lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen setelah sebelumnya menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Tubuh sintalnya berbalut kemeja merah maroon kebesaran yang tak di kancingkan dan sebuah tangtop hitam yang melekat sempurna membentuk tubuh indahnya. Ia memakai celana jeans biru dongker dengan sepatu flat sederhana, rambut pirangnya sengaja ia gulung keatas dengan menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut di samping wajahnya, membingkai wajah cantiknya. Ia memang sengaja mengikat rambutnya agar tak mengganggu pergerakannya. Meskipun gaya Naruto terkesan sangat sederhana, namun hal ini sama sekali tak mengurangi aura kecantikan yang terpancar darinya. Oh, ayolah dalam sekali lihat pun semua orang pasti akan mengatakan jika seorang Namikaze Naruto itu gadis yang cantik. Ah, ralat sangat cantik.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus. Wajah cantiknya datar tanpa ekspresi, tak ia hiraukan berbagai pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang mengarah padanya hampir setiap hari. Entah itu tatapan kagum yang ditujukan oleh para lelaki atau tatapan iri para gadis. Ah, bahkan tak jarang ia mendapat tatapan benci yang mengarah padanya. Namun, ia tak peduli atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menghiraukan hal itu. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas pelan, karena pemikirannya.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pasti menuju taman belakang, tempat favoritnya. Sepi dan tenang itulah yang membuat Naruto menyukai taman belakang kampusnya. Ia memang tak begitu menyukai keramaian dan taman belakang adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk orang sepertinya. Jujur saja, ia memang tak memiliki banyak teman di kampus ini. Mungkin karena ia yang terlalu pendiam dan tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Ya, Naruto memang tak terlalu akrab dengan gadis-gadis di kampusnya bahkan di kelasnya. Menurutnya para gadis seperti mereka hanya membuang waktu karena obrolan gadis-gadis itu tak jauh dengan membicarakan kejelekan orang lain atau membully gadis lain yang lebih lemah dari mereka atau membahas mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kekasih mereka. Ck, sangat tak berguna dan membuang waktu bukan? Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto lebih menyukai sendiri daripada harus berbaur dengan gadis-gadis seperti mereka. Yah, walaupun Naruto akui tak semua gadis seperti itu. Contohnya Ino, satu-satunya sahabat perempuannya, gadis pirang yang selalu mengikat rambutnya tinggi itu selalu memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik. Berbeda sekali dengan kebanyakan gadis yang menjauhinya, entahlah kenapa mereka menjauhinya karena Naruto sendiri pun tak ingin ambil pusing untuk memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya pada kursi taman yang telah di sediakan di tempat itu. Ia menyamankan dirinya lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan memulai aktifitas membacanya. Hari ini ia memang ada test, meskipun ia sudah mempersiapkannya namun tak ada salahnya mengulang kembali apa yang telah ia pelajari bukan? Ah, benar-benar tipekal idealis bukan? Naruto memang orang yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dalam hal apapun terutama dalam hal nilai. Ia akan berusaha dengan keras untuk mendapatkan hasil yang semaksimal mungkin. Tak heran bila ia mendapat beasiswa penuh dari kampusnya, karena memang kemampuan akademiknya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Suara gaduh dari arah belakang mengusik kegiatan Naruto. Ia tengokkan kepalanya kebelakang mencari sumber suara gaduh yang telah mengganggu aktifitas membacanya. Wajah datarnya menatap dingin sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Tak ada rasa iba atau kasihan saat melihat kejadian yang berlangsung di depannya. Sebaliknya, sebuah senyum meremehkan terbit dengan sempurna di wajah rupawannya.

Bukankah cinta begitu mudah di tebak? Bertemu, merasa cocok dan kau jatuh cinta. Lalu, saat cinta itu pergi maka rasa sakit akan datang, benar bukan? Maka kenapa masih harus ada air mata setelah itu? Bila kau sudah tau akan bagaimana akhirnya? Itulah resiko yang harus kau tanggung. Tak ada kisah yang selalu bahagia, karena pada kenyataannya tak ada kisah yang benar-benar happy ending seperti yang ada pada novel-novel percintaan atau drama-drama di televisi. Akan selalu ada rasa sakit yang menyertainya. Karena itulah cinta. Ada bahagia dan ada luka. Dan saat kau terluka, akan ada cinta yang baru. Jadi, bukankah cinta sangat mudah di tebak? Itulah mengapa aku tak percaya dengan cinta. Bagiku cinta itu nafsu. Dan nafsu itu cinta. Pikir Naruto seraya menatap datar sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar di depannya. Mata safirnya menatap dingin tangan sang lelaki yang menarik kasar tangan gadisnya sebelum membawa sang gadis pergi dari tempat itu.

**Do You Love Me?**

Naruto meletakkan tasnya sebelum membaringkan dirinya pada sofa empuk di apartemen Sasuke. Ia menyamankan posisi berbaringnya guna merilekskan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal akibat aktifitasnya di kampus. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri akibat rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Jujur saja, bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah namun perasaannya pun lelah. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan dan berat untuknya.

**Flashback On**

Naruto menatap datar lelaki yang ada di depannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi putih lelaki ini. Tatapannya beralih pada tangan lelaki itu yang terulur kearahnya.

Bunga mawar yang indah, pikirnya. Naruto tak menyangkal bunga mawar merah yang dibawa lelaki ini sangat indah. Apalagi untuk tipekal gadis sepertinya yang memang menyukai bunga, terutama bunga mawar. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman lembut terbit di wajah cantiknya. Membuat sang lelaki yang berdiri di depannya bertambah merona karena melihat senyuman itu.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau menyukai mawar merah? Jika kau menerimaku maka ambilah bunga ini." lelaki itu menatap penuh harap kearah Naruto. Matanya memancarkan kesungguhan, untuk beberapa saat Naruto terpesona melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tak bisa..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara cepat, jujur saja meskipun Gaara sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan menolaknya dan telah menyiapkan diri untuk hal itu. Tapi, entah mengapa rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar penolakan Naruto secara langsung.

"Tanpa aku menjelaskannya pun, kurasa kau mengerti Gaara. Maaf..." ucap Naruto, sarat akan rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah di akhir kalimatnya. Gaara tak bisa menampik rasa kecewanya, namun ia mencoba menerimanya dan mencoba menampilkan senyumnya kearah Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kita masih bisa menjadi teman bukan?" tanya pria itu penuh harap. Jujur saja, ia takut setelah ini Naruto akan menjauhinya karena telah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto dan Gaara tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin Naruto menjauhinya karena hal ini.

Sebuah senyuman tulus yang jarang Naruto tampakan muncul di wajah cantiknya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Tentu saja kita tetap berteman. Bukankah kau sahabatku?" ucap Naruto tulus. Sebuah senyuman tulus berkembang di wajah mereka berdua.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Gaara." pamit Naruto sebelum berlalu meniggalkan Gaara. Meninggalkan Gaara yang belum bergeming dari posisi awalnya. Mata hazelnya memandang langit -seolah tengah menerawang jauh.

"Kau tau Naru? Kau memang seperti setangkai mawar untukku. Layaknya setangkai mawar yang indah itulah sosokmu. Namun, duri-duri di sekelilingmu membuatku sulit untuk menggapaimu Naru...

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Ah, sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka jika Gaara memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Gaara memang lelaki yang baik ia sendiri pun mengakui hal itu, namun selama ini ia hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai salah satu sahabat baiknya tidak lebih...

Jujur saja, Naruto merasa bersalah pada Gaara karena harus menolak lelaki itu. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik seperti sekarang? Akan lebih tidak adil dan menyakitkan bagi Gaara jika ia menerima lelaki itu hanya sebatas 'rasa kasihan'. Dan menolaknya adalah keputusan paling bijak menurut Naruto.

**Do You Love Me?**

Naruto melap keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tangannya dengan terampil mengepel lantai apartemen Sasuke. Hampir semua pekerjaan rumah telah ia selesaikan, ia hanya perlu memanaskan makanan dengan microwave bila Sasuke pulang nanti. Naruto memang bertugas membersihkan apartemen Sasuke, itu sudah seperti rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Pembantu? Ah, itu terdengar terlalu kasar, rasanya asisten rumah tangga terdengar lebih pantas. Naruto memang tinggal menumpang di apartemen Sasuke terhitung sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan ia bertugas untuk membersihkan apartemen dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke dan segala kebutuhan Sasuke lainnya. Selain itu, mungkin mereka bisa di sebut sebagai patner? Tentu saja arti patner disini memiliki artian yang berbeda untuk mereka. Yah, mereka memang patner, patner seks lebih tepatnya. Percaya atau tidak seks bukanlah hal asing bagi mereka berdua karena tak lama setelah Naruto menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini mereka telah melakukan kegiatan itu -seks. Namun, anehnya mereka hanya melakukan kegiatan itu dengan satu orang. Naruto melakukannya hanya dengan Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya, Sasuke hanya melakukannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke adalah pria pertama bagi Naruto, pria yang telah merenggut keperawanannya. Dan bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah gadis pertama yang ia masuki. Ia memang beberapa kali pernah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita dan ia tak menampik kenyataan itu. Namun, hanya sebatas bercumbu dan berciuman tidak lebih.

**Krieett...**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari kegiatannya. Sebuah senyuman lembut terpantri di wajah cantiknya sebelum mengucapkan. "Okaeri..."

"Hn..." balas Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Terlihat jelas bahwa lelaki ini kelelahan, atau dia sedang ada masalah di kantor? Tanpa sadar Naruto hanyut akan pikirannya sendiri melupakan Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengepel lantai yang sudah bersih itu Dobe?" cibir Sasuke, sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajahnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat senang mengusik dan mengganggu Naruto. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat mendengar ejekan Sasuke, namun tak membalasnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah karena ketahuan melamun saat bekerja.

.

.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Sasuke sibuk dengan makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Naruto hanyut akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau melamun lagi..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa ia mudah sekali hanyut dalam pikirannya. Hobi? Ah, melamun bukan hobinya namun tanpa sadar ia memang kerap kali melamun -sering.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Atau kau butuh uang?" jujur Naruto cukup tersingggung bila Sasuke telah membicarakan tentang uang, meskipun ia sendiri mengakui alasannya tinggal bersama Sasuke salah satunya adalah karena uang. Karena ia membutuhkan uang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya..." jawab Naruto cepat, namun setelah itu ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Entahlah ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan. Suasana ruang makan yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja entah kenapa kini terasa sangat canggung dan kaku.

"Aku akan pergi ke New York selama satu minggu.." ucap Sasuke mengakhiri keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Eh, kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Naruto tanpa bisa menutupi nada terkejutnya.

"Besok pagi. Naru bolehkah aku meminta jatahku?"

**Do You Love Me?**

"A-aahkk..kenapah harus disinih sukeeh?" protes Naruto disertai desahannya akibat pergerakan Sasuke dibawah sana. Desahan Naruto bergantian dengan erangan Sasuke. Desahan dan erangan mereka berdua memenuhi dapur apartemen Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah bertanya dan meminta ijin pada Naruto, Sasuke memang langsung menyerang Naruto saat itu juga. Diciumnya bibir pink Naruto dengan sedikit menggebu, lalu ditariknya celana pendek Naruto beserta celana dalamnya secara serampangan, lalu ia membuka resleting celananya sendiri dan menusukan kejantanannya yang telah semi hard sejak tadi dari belakang. Tanpa membuka baju dan telanjang seperti biasanya. Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya bagian celana hitamnya yang sedikit turun dan penisnya yang telah masuk sempurna memenuhi lubang hangat milik Naruto.

Sasuke terus bergerak cepat dari belakang, tak jarang tangannya bergerak nakal meremas payudara sintal Naruto. Diciuminya tengkuk Naruto yang menjadi tempat favoritnya sebelum memberikan sebuah tanda kemerahan. Ia menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya yang tercetak jelas di tengkuk Naruto.

"Aahh.. Naruhh, kau sempit.." erang Sasuke saat merasakan kenikmatan akibat remasan vagina Naruto. Ia terus mempercepat tempo genjotannya membuat tubuh Naruto semakin terhimpit pada meja makan. Naruto mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja makan, mencoba mencari pegangan akibat pergerakan kasar Sasuke pada pusat tubuhnya. Suara derit kaki meja yang bergesekan langsung dengan lantai menjadi bukti betapa keras dan cepatnya gerakan Sasuke, membuat percintaan mereka semakin panas. Sasuke menyentakkan kejantanannya keras beberapa kali sebelum mereka mencapai puncak secara bersamaan.

Nafas mereka memburu akibat kegiatan panas mereka.

"Seks yang hebat.." sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke saat mengatakan itu. Ditariknya keluar kejantanannya dari Naruto membuat Naruto mengerang lirih karenanya.

"Ck, dasar mesum. Apa kau tidak mendengar suara derit meja yang mengerikan karena ulahmu?" maki Naruto setelah berhasil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan? Ah, atau perlu kuingatkan berapa kali kau menjerit dan memanggil namaku penuh kenikmatan, eh?" ucap Sasuke bangga seraya memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Mendekapnya penuh keposesifan. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata vulgar yang keluar dengan lancarnya dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. Ah, sialan. Ternyata bukan hanya otaknya yang mesum. Pikir Naruto. Yah, walaupun harus Naruto akui seks kali ini cukup hebat, apalagi mereka melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti di dapur bukan di kamar mandi atau kamar tidur seperti biasanya. Rasanya lebih menantang mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Notes ****: Gimana minna menurut kalian? (^o^) Chapter satu cukup segini dulu ya (^o^) Ei usahain Chapter dua bakal lebih panjang dari chapter satu. Tapi, Ei juga gak janji bisa update cepet kecuali mungkin pas hari libur (^o^) Oh iya, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu ya tentang Naru-chan karena dia punya alesan tersendiri kenapa bisa sampe ngelakuin hal ini. Entah kenapa Naru berasa OOC banget ya? Soalnya karakter Naru disini emang sengaja Ei bikin beda :3 . Oke segituh dulu, ikutin aja terus perkembangan ficnya ya (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eiji Notes**** : Hay minna (^o^) Makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca chapter satu. Makasih juga yang udah nge-fav/follow/ripiw di chapter satu (^o^) Partisipasi kalian dalam fav/follow/ripiw fic Ei, bener-bener jadi semangat tersendiri buat Ei ngetik (^o^) Oh iya buat para reader yang ngarep lemon maaf ya Ei gak bikin lemon ( -.- ) Jujur aja meskipun Ei suka fic lemon tapi Ei gak bakat bikin lemon ( -.- ) Kalo bikin pun lemon nya sama sekali gak hot dan gak asem xD ehehe.**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji. **So, dont be **Plagiator**. Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight SasoFemNaru

**Warning** :AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran,EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature Content.**

**Cast :**

Uchiha Sasuke ( 24 tahun )

Namikaze Naruto ( 21 tahun )

Akasuna Sasori ( 23 tahun )

Uchiha Itachi ( 27 tahun )

Namikaze Kyuubi ( 27 tahun )

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca ! **

**.**

**.**

**Summary**** : Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka dua orang yang tak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, karena suatu 'peristiwa' mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka selama tinggal bersama? **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna.. (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Me?**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Kaki kiri Naruto telah bertengger manis di atas pundak Sasuke. Ia menekan kakinya membuat Sasuke menusuk lebih dalam pusat tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram sprei kuat, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang di dapatkannya akibat pergerakan Sasuke di pusat tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terus bergerilya di atas pundak kokoh pria yang kini tengah mendominasinya, tak jarang tangan itu meremas dan mengelus dada bidang pria yang tengah menindihnya, menimbulkan erangan kenikmatan terdengar dari bibir pria itu. Naruto berkali-kali melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas dan menghempaskannya kembali ke ranjang. Gadis itu mengerang kuat, merasakan kebrutalan Sasuke dalam pusat tubuhnya. Mengoyaknya keras dan bertenaga membuat desisan nikmat terus keluar dari bibir pinknya yang sedikit membengkak dan memerah akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke. Bibir Naruto bagai candu untuk Sasuke, ia tak akan pernah puas menyesap bibir ranum itu.

"A-ahhkk...Su-keh" mata Naruto terpejam erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan genjotan Sasuke yang semakin cepat di kewanitaannya. Peluh tampak membasahi pelipisnya, namun hal ini sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Justru sebaliknya, ia beribu kali lebih cantik dan seksi di saat bersamaan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat saat gelombang kenikmatan itu mulai datang menghampirinya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanannya semakin di remas dengan lembut oleh milik Naruto di bawah sana. Di turunkannya kaki Naruto dari atas pundaknya lalu melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya.

"Akh..." Naruto mendesah semakin keras karena posisi ini membuat milik Sasuke masuk lebih dalam hingga menyentuh titik ternikmatnya. Sentakan kuat ia berikan saat puncak kenikmatan itu datang.

Mereka berdua mendesah nikmat saat telah mencapai puncak kegiatan panas mereka.

Tangan kokoh itu terangkat mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipis Naruto. Di rapikannya poni pirang gadis itu yang sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatan panas mereka. Sebuah seringai puas tercetak dengan sempurna di wajah rupawannya saat melihat ketidak berdayaan Naruto di bawah kuasanya. Di satukannya dahinya dengan dahi gadis yang berada dalam kungkungannya. Nafas mereka yang memburu saling bertabrakan berlomba-lomba mencari oksigen untuk mengisi kekosongan paru-paru mereka yang mulai menipis akibat kegiatan seks mereka.

"Kau semakin hebat bercinta..." pujinya. Mata safir yang semula terpejam itu kini telah membuka dengan sempurna saat mendengar ucapan pria yang tengah menindihnya. Ia menampakan seringai yang sama dengan pria yang tengah menindihnya, sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja, bukankah kau sangat ahli mengajariku." mereka berdua sama-sama menyeringai puas.

Tangan Sasuke menyusup ke balik punggung polos gadis itu lalu dalam sekali tarikan mengangkatnya hingga membuat posisi Naruto kini dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau yang memimpin, sayang." ucapnya sensual seraya menatap mata Naruto penuh gairah.

"Anything for you.." Naruto mulai menggerakan tubuhnya di atas pria itu. Ia menatap seduktif ke arah Sasuke yang tengah terbaring di kasur. Wajahnya turun, mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas -menggoda pria itu. Hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa lumatan, membuat Sasuke mengerang frustasi karena godaan sang gadis yang tengah bergerak sensual di atasnya. Karena merasa geram dengan godaan Naruto, tangannya meraih tengkuk gadis itu lalu mencengkramnya kuat. Dilumatnya rakus bibir Naruto penuh nafsu, Naruto membalasnya tak kalah panas. Gadis itu sedikit mendesis saat merasakan bibir Sasuke menyesap bibir bawahnya kuat. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, mengajak lidah Naruto bergelut dalam tarian panas menggairahkan. Suara decapan mulut mereka terdengar begitu menggairahkan memenuhi kamar Sasuke.

Naruto terus menggerakan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

'Shit! She is a good kisser' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke tak menyangkal jika Naruto adalah pencium yang hebat. Ah, gadis ini bahkan bisa mengimbangi gaya berciumannya yang menggebu dan membalasnya sensual membuat libidonya semakin tak terkendali hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Dengan sekali sentakan ia membalikkan keadaan. Mengubah posisinya kini menjadi di atas tubuh gadis itu tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Naruto memekik kaget di sela ciumannya karena pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Tangan kokohnya menangkup payudara kanan Naruto yang terasa sangat pas dengan ukuran tangannya. Ia sembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya. Aroma yang begitu menenangkan dan begitu memabukkan di saat bersamaan. Sasuke dapat merasakan kedutan dalam vagina Naruto, ia semakin bergerak tak terkendali saat merasakan tak lama lagi ia dan Naruto akan sampai. Di tekannya pantat Naruto ke atas seraya menghentakkan kejantanannya beberapa kali memastikan agar semua cairannya masuk pada lubang hangat itu. Mereka berdua mendesah puas saat telah mencapai puncak kegiatan seks mereka.

**Do You Love Me?**

"Haaahhh..."

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat yang hampir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus, ia melap keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Brengsek! Ini baru empat hari ia pergi tapi aku sudah bermimpi bercinta dengannya.' makinya kesal.

Oh! Ayolah, ini baru hari ke empat sejak ke pergian Sasuke ke New York tapi ia sudah bermimpi erotis bercinta dengan pria Uchiha itu.

Naruto akui, ia merindukan sentuhan Sasuke pada setiap inci tubuhnya. Sentuhan pria itu bagai heroin untuk Naruto, ia tak akan pernah bosan merasakannya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling kamarnya lalu tatapannya terhenti pada jam kecil yang berada di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Jam 03.00 pagi. Waktu yang masih terlalu awal untuk memulai aktifitas. Tapi, ia pun tak bisa tidur kembali setelah mimpinya. Naruto menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Saat akan beranjak bangun ia dapat merasakan bagian kewanitaannya yang basah. 'Ck, sial.' makinya.

**Do You Love Me?**

Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi langsing berjalan santai memasuki sebuah gedung perkantoran. Ia memakai kemeja putih pas badan yang membalut tubuh indahnya di tambah dengan sebuah blazer berwarna hitam dengan satu kancing di tengah yang di kaitkan. Satu kancing teratas kemeja itu sengaja ia biarkan terbuka membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos secara sempurna menambah kesan seksi pada gadis itu, serta rok hitam berbahan kain di atas lutut yang ketat membuat lekukan tubuhnya yang indah terlihat jelas. Rambut pirangnya yang ikal sengaja ia biarkan tergerai. Sepatu high heels berwarna peach dan tas tangan menyempurnakan penampilannya hari ini.

Ia berjalan santai memasuki lift tempatnya bekerja. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu datar. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Ah, ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah 'tersenyum'. Namun, hal ini sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Kehadirannya menyorot berbagai pasang mata, di mulai dari tatapan kagum para pria yang menatapnya lapar dan para wanita yang menatapnya iri. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia sudah sangat 'terbiasa' dengan hal itu!

Orang-orang pasti akan menatap kagum ke arahnya walau tak pernah ada senyum di wajah cantik itu. Mereka seolah tak pernah bosan menatap wajah cantik itu.

Naruto memang belum lama bekerja di perusahaan properti ini. Akasuna Corp. Merupakan salah satu perusahaan properti terbesar di dunia. Berterimakasihlah pada sahabatnya Ino yang telah membuat Naruto dapat bekerja di perusahaan ini. Meskipun Naruto belum lama bekerja di perusahaan ini, kemampuannya tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Berkat kerja keras dan kegigihannya dalam bekerja posisi ketua tim arsitek divisi satu pun dapat ia raih.

.

.

"Ohayou Naru..." sapa Ino seraya mencegat pintu lift yang hampir tertutup.

"Ohayou..." seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya saat menjawab sapaan salah satu sahabat baiknya. Naruto bukanlah gadis yang suka mengumbar senyumnya pada orang lain. Ia hanya akan tersenyum karena dua hal. Pertama karena ia memang 'ingin' tersenyum dan kedua karena 'tuntutan' pekerjaan. Terkesan dingin memang, gadis itu seolah membatasi dan membentengi dirinya dari dunia luar. Tapi itulah dia. Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Ino setelah memasuki lift dan berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawabnya datar. Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau tau? Aku yakin kutub selatan pun tak akan sedingin kau." ucapnya sedikit bercanda melihat sikap dingin sahabatnya. Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Ino, ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya membuat Ino berdecak pelan melihatnya.

"Naru, apa kau sudah mendengar gosip terbaru tentang perusahaan kita?" tanya Ino semangat.

"Aku tidak bergosip." jawabnya cuek.

"Aish, kau ini! Aku yakin kau pasti akan tertarik setelah mendengarnya!"

"Coba kita lihat."

"Kau tau? Hari ini CEO baru kita akan mulai bekerja!" Ino memekik girang di akhir kalimatnya. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat dengan elegan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "CEO? Bukankah Kakashi-san masih baik-baik saja? Kenapa harus mengganti CEO?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau ini benar-benar ketinggalan berita?-" Ino menepuk jidatnya pelan lalu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kakashi-san itu hanya CEO sementara. Kau tau dia di percaya untuk menggantikan posisi CEO kita yang sesungguhnya selama beberapa tahun." lanjutnya.

"Oh.." mulut Ino menganga dengan sempurna mendengar jawaban pendek dari sahabatnya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran seperti apa CEO kita yang baru?" tanyanya gemas.

"Itu bukan urusanku Ino." jawabnya tak peduli.

"Aku dengar dia masih sangat muda dan tampan. Ah, dan banyak yang bilang dia sangat hot! Kau tau?" Ino menceritakannya dengan sangat menggebu dan penuh semangat membuat Naruto mendengus geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat ketika mengatakannya. Ino menatap gemas ke arah Naruto mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu."Kau harus mendekatinya. Kau muda, cantik, pintar dan berbakat aku yakin ia pasti akan terpesona olehmu!"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

**Ting...**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar dari lift dengan santai setelah pintu lift telah terbuka. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan menyusul Naruto dan mengekori gadis itu dari belakang.

"Naru, tunggu aku." sahut Ino seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Setidaknya meskipun kau tidak tertarik dengannya cobalah dengan pria lain. Kau tidak boleh terus terpaku dengan masa lalumu Naru." ucap Ino pelan. Sebagai sahabatnya tentu saja Ino ingin melihat Naruto bahagia. Ia tau betul sifat Naruto, mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama dan hal ini membuat Ino sedikit banyak mulai paham akan sifat Naruto. Yah, meskipun gadis ini memang sangat tertutup. Ino akui itu, Naruto adalah tipekal orang yang sangat tertutup terutama tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Bahkah, kepada Ino yang merupakan salah satu sahabat baiknya.

.

.

Seorang gadis tampak berkutat dengan pensil yang ada di tangannya dan kertas-kertas gambar yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Blazer gadis itu telah ia singkirkan dari tubuhnya dan tergeletak di atas kursi kerjanya. Rambutnya kini telah ia gulung ke atas dengan menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut di sisi wajahnya, membingkai wajah cantiknya. Keringat tampak membasahi pelipis dan kulit lehernya yang putih, menambah kesan seksi bagi yang melihatnya. Tak jarang keningnya berkerut ketika mengamati hasil sketsanya. Sedari tadi ia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari ruang kerjanya. Ah, ia bahkan melewatkan jam makan siangnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. The Queen of Ambission. Itulah julukan yang Naruto dapat dari teman-teman sekantornya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mendapat 'julukan' itu. Naruto memang tipekal orang yang berkeinginan keras dalam mencapai sesuatu.

Workholic? Ah, mungkin ia juga termasuk salah satunya. Ia tak akan benar-benar 'beristirahat' jika seluruh pekerjaannya belum selesai secara sempurna.

Getaran ponsel Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari kertas-kertas yang memenuhi meja kerjanya.

**From : **Matsuri

**To :** Naruto

Naru, kau dimana? Cepat kemari semua orang sudah menunggumu disini untuk menyambut CEO kita yang baru.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya menerima pesan itu, namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya -lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. 'Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengganggu ku?' batinnya jengkel.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya saat melihat sahabatnya Ino tengah menatap garang ke arahnya. Tanpa permisi atau meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada Naruto, Ino melangkah masuk memasuki ruang kerja Naruto.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Naruto setelah berdiri tepat dihadapan Ino, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Naru, semua orang sudah menunggumu disana. Tapi kau masih berdiam diri disini dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu." ucap Ino kesal seraya menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi meja kerja Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak menerima pesan Matsuri?" tanyanya.

"Aku menerimanya.." Naruto berujar santai, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja yang terletak tepat di belakangnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semua orang sudah menunggumu disanah!" ucap Ino gemas melihat sikap Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku. Tidak. Tertarik." ucap Naruto memberi penekanan pada setiap kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi, kau bagian dari perusahaan ini sekarang. Jadi kau harus ikut menyambut CEO kita yang baru." protes Ino.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Lagipula untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya Ino? Toh, aku juga akan melihatnya nanti untuk menyerahkan hasil sketsa ku." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat sikap keras kepala Naruto. Ia mengambil blazer hitam Naruto yang tersampir di atas kursi kerja gadis itu lalu tanpa meminta persetujuan gadis pirang itu lagi, ia langsung menyeret Naruto dan membawa Naruto bersamanya. Tak ia hiraukan ucapan protes yang terus keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ino sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin datang." Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sahabatnya pada lengannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus datang." ucapnya tegas tak terbantahkan. Tangan Ino terangkat untuk menyentuh kenop pintu itu lalu membukanya secara perlahan.

**Krieett...**

Suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Secara otomatis semua tatapan mata mengarah pada pintu. Tampak dua orang gadis yang terlihat dari sana, kedatangan mereka berdua langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Berbagai pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

Ino berjalan santai memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tangan yang masih menggemgam lengan Naruto, berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu Naruto akan kabur. Tak jarang ia membalas sapaan dan tersenyum sopan pada teman-temannya yang menyapanya.

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya saat melihat apa yang ia cari dari tadi telah ia temukan. Ia berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang tampak tengah berbincang akrab.

"Naru perkenalkan ini CEO baru kita." mata Naruto membola dengan sempurna melihat pria yang err.. sialan sangat tampan di depannya tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Jika saja di ruangan ini hanya ada ia seorang ia pasti sudah menarik rambut pirangnya dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Senyuman pria itu sangat manis membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan dengan senang hati melemparkan diri mereka untuk tidur bersama pria tampan itu walau hanya sekedar one night stand. Namun, sayang semua pesona yang di miliki pria ini tak berpengaruh pada Namikaze Naruto. Mata safirnya menatap dingin tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan pria itu.

Hey! Ia masih sadar posisinya dan disini masih banyak orang. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia tak membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Namikaze Naruto." ucap Naruto setengah mendesis mencoba menahan luapan emosi yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Aku tau." pria itu tersenyum manis -lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Naru." pria bernama Sasori itu mengangkat tangan Naruto lalu mencium punggung tangan Naruto lembut. Penuh perasaan dan kehati-hatian. Seolah jika ia berperilaku kasar sedikit saja maka Naruto akan hancur saat itu juga. Tubuh Naruto menegang menerima perlakuan Sasori yang tak terduga. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya.

"Ino kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku baru ingat jika hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang." pamit Naruto, tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabatnya terlebih dahulu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Do You Love Me?**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya gontai memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Hal yang pertama di tangkap oleh kedua matanya adalah gelap. Apartemen ini gelap. Sama seperti hatinya. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

**Tek...**

Cahaya lampu sedikit menyilaukan matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Naruto melepas high heelsnya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Tangannya terangkat memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Entah kenapa sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasori beberapa jam yang lalu ia seolah ditimpa batu beton yang sangat berat.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan malam kota Tokyo menyabut indera penglihatannya. Dari sini kota Tokyo terlihat sangat indah dengan dihiasi berbagai warna lampu yang ada di bawah apartemennya.

Matanya menatap dingin sebuah foto yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Naruto menatap foto itu lama. Fotonya dan cinta pertamanya. Fotonya dan Sasori...

Dari foto itu terlihat jelas jika foto itu di ambil sewaktu mereka masih sama-sama duduk di Senior High School. Wajah mereka dihiasi senyum bahagia.

Naruto tersenyum miris menatap foto itu. Sasori adalah cinta pertamanya. Pria pertama yang telah meluluhkan hati Naruto yang sedingin es sekaligus pria pertama yang telah membuat Naruto merasakan patah hati. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa bisa ditahan setetes cairan bening terjatuh dari iris safirnya yang kini terpejam.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah cantiknya membuat beberapa helai anak rambutnya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kenapa rasa sakit itu masih ada?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**Do You Love Me?**

Naruto meminum lemonade kesukaannya dengan santai. Ia menatap jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit aku menunggunya." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Matanya menatap sekeliling cafe. Cafe ini cukup ramai. Mengingat ini adalah hari libur jadi wajar bila banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai. Pandangannya teralih pada jalan yang ada di balik jendela kaca besar dari tempatnya duduk. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang diluar sana. Tanpa sadar ia hanyut akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Naru.." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara Ino tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depan Naruto, membuat posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan dengan dibatasi sebuah meja.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat..." ucapnya disertai sebuah cengiran tak bersalah.

Naruto mendengus melihatnya. "Bukan Yamanaka Ino jika datang tepat waktu." ucapnya sedikit mencibir, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada seraya menatap Ino malas. Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Ayolah, tak perlu marah. Aku kan hanya terlambat bebera menit." rajuknya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah..." Ino memekik girang mendengar jawaban Naruto. Meskipun gadis yang ada di depannya ini terkesan dingin dan kejam namun ia tau sebenarnya Naruto adalah gadis yang baik dan hangat jika kau mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Ini buku yang kau minta." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah maroon pada Ino.

"Kau yang terbaik Naru." ucapnya senang seraya membuka buku tebal bersampul merah maroon itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangan yang ia bawa.

Mereka berdua tampak menikmati minuman mereka dengan santai, tak jarang terdengar suara tawa dari mereka. Ah, ralat hanya Ino yang tertawa karena Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan sahabatnya.

"Naru kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." ucap Ino tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya bingung. Matanya memandang heran ke arah Ino meminta penjelasan lebih. Ino yang mengerti arti tatapan sahabatnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tau CEO baru kita kemarin menanyakanmu! Katakan padaku kalian berdua sudah saling kenal kan." Ino menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menariknya kembali mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. "Kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya Ino." ujarnya tenang. Ino membelalakan matanya. "Jadi itu benar." pekik Ino tanpa bisa menutupi nada terkejut dari suaranya. Sebuah anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku jika kau mengenal CEO baru kita?"

"Aku juga baru tau kemarin. Saat bertemu dengannya."

"Kau tau Naru? Kurasa dia menyukaimu. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas saat ia menatapmu kemarin." untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan Ino. Jemari lentiknya memainkan sedotan lemonadenya. Memutar-mutarnya, matanya menatap kosong putaran air yang terjadi karena pergerakan jemarinya.

"Kau melamun Naru." suara Ino sedikit membuatnya terkejut dan menyentaknya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Dia cinta pertamaku..." Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Jadi dia..." Ino tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, entah kenapa pita suaranya terasa tercekat hingga membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara namun sebuah anggukan kecil dari Naruto menjawab pertanyaannnya.

"Naru maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk-"

"Sudahlah Ino tak apa. Aku mengerti." Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah sahabatnya, meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Ino mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di udara membentuk sebuah tanda silang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sungguh aku tak tau Naru. Jika aku tau, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk datang ke acara pertemuan itu." ucap Ino menyesal akan perbuatannya kemarin.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula itu semua sudah terjadi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Lagipula aku sudah melupakannya." Naruto menatap jalanan yang ada diluar. 'Ya, aku sudah melupakannya.' batinnya mengukuhkan.

**Do You Love Me?**

Tangan Naruto dengan hati-hati melap pelipis seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan kain basah. Setelah merasa cukup bersih ia kembali melap wajah pemuda tampan itu menggunakan kain kering. Disisirnya rambut pemuda itu menggunakan jemarinya dengan lembut.

Mata safirnya memancarkan kerinduan yang teramat dalam pada pemuda itu. "Kyuu-nii bangunlah. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" ucapnya lirih seraya menidurkan kepalanya diatas lengan sang pemuda, -menjadikannya sandaran.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Dedaunan musim semi nampak berguguran memenuhi jalan setapak. Hari ini angin berhembus agak kencang membuat orang-orang mengeratkan jaket mereka untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya angin, begitu juga dengan seorang gadis yang tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menerobos orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Tak jarang ia menabrak orang yang ada di depannya dan membuatnya mendapat makian. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebagai tanda permintaan maaf lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto berjalan setengah berlari, tak jarang ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

'Sial, sepertinya aku akan terlambat lagi.' umpatnya kesal.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi Naruto." ujar pria paruh baya dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara. Naruto hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya sebagai permintaan maaf. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah agar tidak datang terlambat untuk bekerja, namun selalu sama! Nasib sial selalu datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf tuan, tadi saya ada ujian di kampus. Dan tadi ada kecelakaan lalu lintas." ujar Naruto memberikan alasan. Ia tak berbohong soal ujian di kampusnya, namun tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas ia berbohong. Berbohong sedikit tak apa kan?

"Kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi lain kali aku akan langsung memecatmu dan ingat gajihmu bulan ini kupotong." ancamnya. Naruto mengangguk lesu mendengar ucapan bosnya. Pekerjaan ini adalah salah satu mata pencahariannya. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya jika ia tak bekerja pun tak masalah. Ia masih memiliki kakak yang masih sanggup membiayainya, namun Naruto dengan keras kepala memaksa kakaknya untuk membiarkannya bekerja disini dengan alasan yang membuat kakaknya tak bisa menolak dan akhirnya membiarkannya bekerja disini. Tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat yang Kyuubi ajukan dan Naruto dengan -terpaksa menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Naru, tolong antarkan pesanan ini pada meja nomer 5." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu melangkah menuju meja nomer lima yang terletak di sudut cafe dekat jendela.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Naruto meletakan pesanan itu di atas meja.

.

.

**Sasuke Pov On**

Jemari ku sibuk memainkan ponsel yang berada dalam genggamanku. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas melihat pesan yang di kirimkan Kaasan untuk ku. Jujur, aku mulai jengah dengan sikap Kaasan ku. Ia terus memaksaku menikah atau setidaknya memiliki kekasih itulah yang selalu di ucapkannya padaku. Sangat membuat jengah bukan?

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda."

**Deg...**

Aku mengalihkan perhatian ku dari ponsel yang sedang ku genggam saat mendengar suaranya. Suara yang benar-benar indah, apalagi jika suara itu mendesahkan namaku di atas ranjang. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala ku saat pikiran kotor mulai merasuki otak ku. Mataku menatap wajahnya intens.

Oh, Damn! Dia sangat cantik. Sungguh, kecantikannya bahkan melebihi dewi Aphrodite.

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu di pangkal pahaku terasa sesak.

Sialan. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah ereksi.

**Sasuke Pov Off**

.

.

Setelah selesai menata pesanan, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

'Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu.' batinnya heran. 'Orang aneh' pikir Naruto.

**Do You Love Me?**

Sore ini hujan turun cukup deras membuat orang-orang berlari kesana -kemari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Naruto melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu di halte bus dekat cafe tempatnya bekerja.

'Apa Kyuu-nii tak jadi menjemputku? Tapi kenapa ia tak memberitahu ku atau mengabari ku?'' batinnya heran.

Getaran pada saku celananya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya kala melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo, Kyuu-nii. Kau kemana saja? Kau tau, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." ucapnya beruntun.

"Maaf, saya bukan pemilik ponsel ini. Saya ingin memberitahu jika pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan dan tengah dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

**Deg..**

Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kabar ini. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong. Tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga membuatnya sulit bicara.

"Se-sekarang Kyuu-nii ada di rumah sakit mana?" suaranya terdengar bergetar ketika menanyakan hal ini.

"Konoha International Hospital."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.

.

**Konoha International Hospital**

Naruto menatap sendu tubuh kakaknya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya sembab karena air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris safirnya.

"Kyuu-nii bangunlah." ucapnya parau. Sungguh, hati Naruto hancur melihat keadaan kakaknya yang seperti ini. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh kabel yang menyambungkannya pada layar monitor di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di wajahnya.

Hanya Kyuubi yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Dan sekarang Kyuubi terbaring koma.

Naruto menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Kyuu-nii, bertahanlah untuk ku." bisiknya.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu Kyuubi terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Dan seperti biasa Naruto selalu menemani dan menjaganya. Tak jarang ia harus absen dari kuliahnya karena semenjak Kyuubi koma Naruto mengambil lebih banyak pekerjaan untuk menutupi biaya rumah sakit. Ia bahkan telah menjual semua barang berharga yang ia miliki untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit. Namun, tetap saja hal itu belum cukup untuk menutupi biaya rumah sakit yang setiap hari makin membesar.

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding rumah sakit. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Perutnya terus berdemo meminta diisi. Terang saja, ia belum sarapan sama sekali hari ini. Terakhir kali ia sarapan kemarin sore, itu pun hanya sepotong roti. Tapi, bukan itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Sekarang yang ada di otaknya adalah bagaimana cara membayar biaya rumah sakit kakaknya yang semakin hari terus membesar. Ia sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi sekarang, semua tabungannya dan tabungan kakaknya telah ia gunakan. Barang-barang berharga di rumah pun sudah ia jual.

Matanya terpejam, setetes cairan bening meluncur dengan sempurna membasahi kedua pipinya.

'Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya jalan. Kyuu-nii, maafkan aku.' batinnya perih. Naruto sadar keputusan yang ia ambil sekarang mungkin akan di sesalinya kemudian hari. Namun, jika hal ini dapat menyelamatkan kakaknya. Maka ia akan melakukannya.

**Do You Love Me?**

Suara dentuman musik yang menghentak-hentak terdengar memenuhi indera pendengaran Naruto. Naruto menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya, keadaan lampu yang temaram tak jarang membuatnya menabrak orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat menusuk hidungnya. Suara musik yang dimainkan sang DJ terdengar memenuhi ruangan ini, membuat orang-orang yang ada di lantai dansa semakin gila menggerakan badan mereka mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan sang DJ.

Naruto memakai mini dress sedikit di atas lutut berwarna pastel. Mini dress itu melekat pas di tubuh rampingnya dengan tambahan high heels berwarna hitam yang memperindah kakinya, menonjolkan kulit putih mulusnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya sengaja ia gerai dengan ujung yang sedikit bergelombang, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik bagaikan seorang malaikat yang terjatuh ke bumi. Sebenarnya penampilan Naruto terbilang sopan, sangat sopan malah ketimbang kebanyakan gadis yang berpakaian sangat minim yang memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuh mereka yang tak seharusnya di pertontonkan kepada khalayak banyak.

Naruto melangkah dengan ragu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki club malam. Tak jarang ia mendapat tatapan kagum dan beberapa siulan yang di tujukan untuknya. Dan tanpa ia duga seorang pria mabuk datang dari belakang dan meremas pantatnya.

Tubuh Naruto membeku menerima sentuhan itu. Ini skinship pertamanya di area terlarang ini.

'Ini pelecehan namanya. Benar-benar tak bisa di maafkan.' batinnya marah.

.

.

**Sasuke Pov On**

Aku tengah menikmati wishky yang berada dalam genggamanku. Mataku menatap sekeliling club malam yang ku datangi bersama teman-temanku. Mata oniks ku terpaku pada satu objek yang tengah berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang tengah menggerakan badannya dengan gila mengikuti irama musik yang di mainkan sang DJ.

Ah, sekarang aku ingat. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang kutemui di cafe tempo hari. Untuk apa gadis itu ada di club ini? Aku tau dia bukan lah gadis nakal. Dari mana aku tau? Tentu saja dari cara berpakaian dan sikapnya. Lalu untuk apa dia ada di tempat seperti ini? pikirku heran.

Oh Tuhan, sungguh dia sangat cantik dengan mini dress yang membalut tubuh indahnya, make up natural yang dia kenakan menambah pesonanya. Lalu tatapan ku berhenti pada bibir ranumnya. Bibir itu pasti akan terasa sangat nikmat bila ku sesap. Sialan. Membayangkannya saja penisku telah ereksi dengan sempurna. Jujur, meskipun aku bukanlah pria yang masuk dalam kategori pria 'baik' tapi biasanya aku tak pernah terangsang seperti ini hanya karena melihat wajah seorang gadis. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Apalagi pangkal paha ku yang terus berdenyut nyeri minta di puaskan.

Mataku terus mengamati setiap pergerakan gadis itu. Aku menggeram kesal seraya mencengkram gelas wishky yang berada dalam genggaman ku saat melihat para pria yang menatap kagum gadis ku dan bersiul ke arahnya. Gadis ku? Ya, itu sebutan ku untuknya. Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan ku dengannya tempo hari aku telah mengklaim bahwa dia adalah milikku. Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa terkecuali termasuk gadis itu.

Cukup sudah! Aku meletakkan gelas wishky ku yang kini isinya tinggal separuh dengan kasar di atas meja bar saat melihat pria mabuk berjalan menghampiri gadis ku dan meremas pantatnya. Sialan. Rupanya ia cari mati.

**Sasuke Pov Off**

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadisku." sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari arah belakang membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara itu.

Sungguh, pria yang tengah menolongnya ini sangat tampan. Pahatan wajahnya begitu rupawan bagaikan dewa-dewa Yunani. Bahkan ia yakin, dewa Adonis pun akan kalah tampan jika di sandingkan dengan pria yang ada di depannya.

"Pergi atau mati." ucapnya datar namun penuh akan ancaman. Pria mabuk itu langsung pergi saat melihat pemuda ini. 'Aneh' itulah yang ada dalam benak Naruto, pria itu bahkan langsung berlari tunggang langgang. Ayolah, pria ini bahkan tak memukul pria itu! Hanya memberikannya sebuah ancaman tapi kenapa efeknya begitu besar? Sebenarnya siapa pria yang telah menolongnya ini? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Apa kau tidak tau betapa berbahayanya tempat ini? Kau beruntung kali ini kau bertemu denganku. Tapi lain kali?" Sasuke membentak Naruto, matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan terlalu kasar untuk Naruto. Sungguh, ekspresi syok dan kaget gadis itu akibat bentakannya membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membentak gadis itu, namun apa daya amarah menguasainya hingga menyebabkannya hilang kontrol. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatan itu beberapa kali untuk meredakan emosinya yang meletup-letup.

Di tatapnya gadis itu yang tingginya hanya mencapai pundaknya. Tatapannya yang semula tajam perlahan mulai melembut. Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu menunduk takut dan memainkan jemarinya gugup.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mendengar bentakan Sasuke, ia memainkan jarinya gugup tak berani menatap pria yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu tadi. Aku hanya terbawa emosi." sungguh, sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah berbicara selembut ini pada seorang wanita kecuali ibunya. Tapi, entah mengapa di depan gadis ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mata oniks yang sangat indah dan mempesona. Ia yakin ia bahkan bisa tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku." ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh indera pendengar Sasuke karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari seulas senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya saat mendengar ucapan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menjual..." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung, mendengar Naruto yang tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin menjual apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin menjual diriku."

**Do You Love Me?**

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Di apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto terduduk gugup di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke. Matanya mengamati sekeliling apartemen Sasuke. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya. Apartemen ini sangat luas. Ah, apartemen ini bahkan memiliki lift sendiri yang bisa membawanya ke lantai dua. Bahkan ruang tamunya pun sebesar apartemen miliknya. Apartemen ini di dominasi warna abu-abu, benar-benar warna khas pria dewasa yang single. Terlihat jelas bahwa tak ada sentuhan perempuan sama sekali dari desain apartemen ini, namun hal ini sama sekali tak mengurangi kesan indah dan elegan yang melekat dalam desain apartemen ini, Naruto akui itu.

Matanya teralih saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari arah dapur. Pemuda itu membawa dua buah jus jeruk.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Minumlah." ujarnya.

"Terimakasih-?"

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke." potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, membuat suasana apartemen Sasuke terasa sangat kaku dan canggung di saat bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkanmu ingin menjual dirimu Naruto." Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam mendengar pertanyaan yang Sasuke tujukan untuknya, ia kembali memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Aku butuh uang Sasuke." ucapnya lirih setelah terdiam cukup lama. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar jawaban Naruto, raut wajahnya tampak tak puas mendengar jawaban gadis ini.

"Untuk?"

"Aku butuh uang untuk biaya berobat kakak ku." ungkap Naruto jujur. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Aku akan membayarnya. Dimana kakak mu di rawat?"

"Konoha International Hospital."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mentransfer pembayaran biaya rumah sakit kakak mu Naru." mata Naruto berbinar bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya tulus disertai sebuah senyuman bahagia. Sasuke terpaku melihat senyum itu atau lebih tepatnya ia terpesona melihatnya. Hal ini membuatnya bertambah yakin untuk memiliki gadis ini di bawah ranjangnya.

"Tapi, dengan beberapa syarat yang telah ku tentukan." Naruto menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia terlalu khawatir mendengar kelanjutan ucapan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya hingga lupa bernafas.

"Apa syaratnya?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang tercekat saat menanyakan hal ini.

"Pertama aku ingin kau tinggal bersama ku disini. Di apartemen ini. Membersihkan dan memenuhi semua kebutuhanku dan memasak untuk ku." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar syarat yang pertama tanda bahwa ia menyetujuinya.

"Kedua aku ingin kau melayaniku di atas ranjang. Kapan pun. Ketika aku menginginkanmu Naru." Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi horor gadis itu ketika mendengar syaratnya yang kedua.

Naruto terdiam mendengar syarat ke dua yang di ajukan Sasuke padanya.

'Apa yang perlu kau kagetkan Naru? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkan tubuhmu padanya? Kenapa sekarang kau justru bimbang akan keputusan yang telah kau buat sendiri. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh bimbang. Ini demi Kyuu-nii. Ya, ini semua demi Kyuu-nii.' batinnya mengukuhkan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menatap mata oniks yang tengah menanti jawabannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda bahwa ia menyetujui syarat yang kedua.

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya bukan seringai meremehkan yang biasa ia tujukan pada orang lain.

Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi penyelamat dan pendosa di saat bersamaan karena telah memanfaatkan keadaan gadis ini. Ampuni aku Tuhan, batinnya.

**Do You Love Me?**

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan Naruto. Mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mata oniksnya tertuju pada bibir pink Naruto. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Hanya menempel tidak lebih. Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit menegang ketika bibirnya tertempel pada bibir gadis itu, sebelum tubuh gadis itu kembali rileks.

Bibir Sasuke mulai bergerak, melumatnya perlahan. Meraupnya penuh hingga bibir itu terbenam dalam bibirnya. Ia mulai meningkatkan tingkat intensitas ciumannya.

"Balas ciumanku Naru." bisiknya parau tepat di samping telinga Naruto. Tubuh Naruto meremang mendengar suara Sasuke.

Damn it! Suara pria ini benar-benar seksi.

Naruto mulai membalas ciuman yang Sasuke berikan untuknya walau gerakannya masih terasa kaku.

Hey! Jangan salahkan ia. Naruto memang amatir dalam hal ini. Ini bahkan ciuman pertamanya. Jadi wajar bukan bila gerakannya masih kaku?

Sasuke mengerang dalam ciumannya saat merasakan Naruto mulai membalas ciumannya walau gerakan gadis itu terasa masih kaku. Tangannya menyelinap ke bawah paha dalam Naruto lalu mengangkatnya dan mendudukan Naruto dalam pangkuannya. Naruto memekik di sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke karena perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terus mengklaim bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Lumat, jilat, hisap begitu seterusnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk Naruto agar gadis itu bisa mengambil nafas di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Sialan. Bibir gadis ini benar-benar nikmat, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengerang karena pergerakan Naruto mengenai ereksinya di bawah sana. Saat kebutuhan oksigen mulai mendesak dengan terpaksa mereka mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Benang-benang saliva tampak terlihat ketika mereka memutuskan ciuman panas itu.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah. Keduanya bahkan bisa saling merasakan nafas mereka yang terengah karena jarak yang sangat dekat. Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto yang memerah dan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang mengenai wajahnya begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sasuke menjilat-jilat sudut bibir Naruto, membersihkan sisa saliva yang menempel di sudut bibir Naruto. Sebuah seringai puas tercetak di wajahnya saat melihat bibir Naruto yang memerah karena ciuman panas mereka. Di tempelkannya dahinya dan dahi Naruto.

"Kita butuh tempat yang lebih luas." ucapnya serak.

"Lingkarkan kaki mu pada pinggang ku." perintahnya.

Naruto melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang pria itu. Ia memekik kaget saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dengan Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya. Tubuh mereka menempel erat sama seperti bibir mereka yang saling bertaut. Ciuman itu penuh dengan hasrat dan gairah, kedua tangan Naruto telah melingkari leher Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya tak henti meremas rambut Sasuke menyalurkan kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan lewat ciumannya. Erangan dan desisan terdengar silih berganti dari mulut mereka.

Kepala Naruto terasa pening, sekarang yang ada dalam otaknya hanya kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan pada bibirnya. Naruto bahkan sudah tak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia mengerang nikmat karena ciuman Sasuke, pria ini begitu pandai memainkan bibirnya hingga membuatnya menggila hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Tubuh Naruto yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke terasa begitu pas menempel pada tubuh pria itu. Sasuke menggeram dalam ciumannya saat Naruto, -entah sengaja atau tidak menggerakan tubuhnya. Hingga membuat pangkal paha mereka bergesekan. Membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa panas.

Demi Tuhan, ini sangat panas dan sangat nikmat, pikirnya.

Sasuke terus menempelkan bibirnya pada Naruto -melahapnya lapar.

Sambil berciuman Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Tanpa mau bersusah payah menaiki tangga yang tidak begitu tinggi, Sasuke berjalan menuju lift. Menyudutkan tubuh Naruto pada lift tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Suara decapan ciuman mereka terdengar begitu menggairahkan, membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat mengeksploitasi bibir gadisnya. Tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menopang tubuh Naruto meraba-raba dinding lift -mencari tombol lift. Begitu menemukan tombol lift Sasuke berjalan memasuki lift.

Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya tersudut pada dinding lift, dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya. Keras. Dia dapat merasakan betapa kerasnya Sasuke saat pangkal paha pria itu bergesekan dengan daerah sensitifnya. Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesekan pangkal pahanya pada pusat tubuh Naruto membuat mereka sama-sama mengerang nikmat. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menipis dengan enggan pria itu mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Bernafas. Terengah. Bernafas. Terengah. Bernafas. Terengah.

Sebuah seringai terpantri di wajah Sasuke. Bibirnya menciumi sudut bibir Naruto, lidahnya terjulur membersihkan sisa saliva yang menempel pada sudut bibir itu.

Bibir Sasuke terus turun. Mengecup apapun yang bisa ia raih hingga berhenti pada leher Naruto.

"Engh..." Naruto mengerang merasakan hisapan kuat pada bagian lehernya. Tangannya mencengkram rambut Sasuke kuat. Tanpa sadar ia menekan pangkal paha Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengerang dalam ceruk lehernya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya langkah demi langkah. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya menggunakan kakinya. Di sudutkannya tubuh Naruto pada sudut tembok kamarnya.

"Kau cantik Naru." bisiknya parau. Naruto meremang mendengar bisikan pria itu. Ada gelanyar menyenangkan dalam hatinya saat mendengar pujian yang Sasuke tujukan untuknya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Satu kali. Dua kali hingga berulang-ulang. Kecupan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan dalam.

"Emmphh.." Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke meletakan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman mereka berdua.

Naruto dapat melihat jelas mata Sasuke yang berkabut karena gairah. Kepala Sasuke menunduk -kembali memagut bibir Naruto.

"Ngngng..." Naruto tak dapat menahan desahannya saat ciuman Sasuke beralih pada leher putihnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada leher gadis itu kemudian menjilat lekuk leher itu pelan, menstimulus saraf gadis itu. Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang di bawah tubuh Sasuke akibat perlakuan pemuda itu pada lehernya.

"Mungkin, kau sudah mendengar ini ratusan kali. Tapi kau sungguh cantik Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. "Dan kau pasti sudah mengatakan itu pada ratusan gadis." entah mendapat keberanian dari mana kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Mungkin ia salah bicara, karena Naruto dapat melihat jelas rahang pria itu mengeras. "Sayangnya tidak. Aku memang suka merayu perempuan, tapi aku tidak suka berbohong."

Naruto terperangah mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan pemuda itu kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang panas dan menggebu. Dan sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi, Sasuke perlahan mengangkat mini dress yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya sembarang dan sejauh mungkin.

Sasuke terperangah melihat Naruto yang berada di bawahnya hanya dengan menggunakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam. Pakaian dalam gadis itu yang berwarna hitam terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya membuatnya terlihat beribu kali lebih cantik.

Damn! Dia benar-benar seksi. Bahkan ia jauh lebih seksi dari apa yang Sasuke bayangkan selama ini dalam imajinasi liarnya.

Mata Sasuke menatap intens tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah. Payudara gadis itu tampak menyembul pada bagian atas bra nya. Perut gadis itu datar dengan lekukan feminim yang sangat indah. Tulang belikatnya sedikit menonjol menambah kesan seksi tersendiri.

'Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau menciptakan mahluk seindah ini' batinnya.

Jari-jari Sasuke menyusuri lekuk tubuh Naruto melepas sisa kain yang melekat pada tubuh gadisnya, membuat tubuh Naruto kini polos tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Naruto merona. Ini pertama kalinya ia telanjang di hadapan seorang pria. Tangannya terangkat mencoba menutupi payudara dan daerah kewanitaannya.

"Jangan. Tak perlu kau tutupi. Kau tau? Kau sangat indah Naru." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia terlalu malu untuk bertatapan langsung dengan pria ini. Sasuke menyerukkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Naruto -membuat tanda pada leher putih gadis itu.

"Ahk..." desahan itu lolos begitu saja saat merasakan hisapan kuat Sasuke pada lehernya. Sasuke menarik kepalanya dari ceruk leher Naruto. Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat tanda kemerahan yang ia buat.

"Aahhh..." Naruto menjerit terkejut ketika merasakan Sasuke menggulum salah satu payudaranya. Sasuke terus mencium, menghisap, menarik putingnya, memainkan payudara Naruto dalam mulut lihainya. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto mencengkram kepala Sasuke, membuat pria itu lebih dalam menggulum payudaranya.

"Aahhh...aahh..." Naruto dapat merasakan bagian kewanitaannya basah. Ah, sangat basah malah.

"Kau milikku."

"Agh..." Naruto menjerit tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana masuk pada pusat tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam kuat merasakan jemari Sasuke yang bergerak keluar masuk dengan gerakan zig zag pada daerah kewanitaannya, -memaksa agar lubang sempit itu menjadi sedikit lebih lebar lewat gerakan tangannya.

Sasuke terus mengamati ekspresi gadis yang berada dalam kungkungannya. Sungguh, benar-benar ekspresi yang sangat seksi dan mempesona di saat bersamaan. Wajah gadisnya tampak memerah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda di mata Sasuke apalagi ketika gadisnya menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam desahannya akibat kebrutalan jari Sasuke di bawah sana. Karena tak tahan melihatnya, di raupnya bibir Naruto dalam satu ciuman panas menggairahkan.

"Emmhh..." tubuh Naruto menggelinjang merasakan pelepasannya yang pertama. Sayang desahan gadis itu teredam oleh ciuman panas sang Uchiha.

Sasuke melepas ciumannnya. "Kau basah dan kau siap untuk ku." ucapnya seraya menarik keluar jarinya dari milik Naruto. Sasuke mulai melepas kemejanya dan juga celana hitam berbahan kainnya. Mata Naruto terus menatap pergerakannya. Jujur saja, Naruto benar-benar gugup sekarang. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan semuanya, Naruto bisa melihat milik pria itu yang berdiri tegak di bawah sana.

Sasuke mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto dan berlutut diantaranya, menuntun miliknya yang telah tegak sempurna masuk ke dalam pusat tubuh Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras mencoba memasuki lubangnya yang sempit. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika benda itu semakin mendesak masuk.

"Aahh..." Naruto mengerang tertahan saat kejantanan Sasuke mengoyak pusat tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke terangkat menyentuh wajah Naruto, membelai lembut pipi gadis itu. Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam saat merasakan elusan lembut di pipinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Oniks dan safir.

Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke memintanya untuk menerimanya dalam pusat tubuhnya. Naruto mulai merileks kan tubuhnya dan seketika itu pula Sasuke kembali masuk dengan perlahan.

Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan sakit pada pusat tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Tangannya mencengkram sprei yang ada di bawahnya. Air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Terimakasih telah menjadikanku yang pertama." bisiknya.

"Aku akan mulai bergerak." tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap paha Naruto dan mulai menarik miliknya namun tidak terlepas karena ia kembali masuk dengan dorongan pelan.

Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika dorongan pertama tetapi tidak pada dorongan selanjutnya.

"Aaahhh...aahh..." Naruto kembali mendesah merasakan dorongan pelan itu.

"Hhh...sshh..." bukan hanya ia yang mendesah, Sasuke pun mendesah dengan suara baritone nya. Mata Sasuke menatapnya dalam, tangannya menarik tangan Naruto lepas dari cengkraman bantal lalu menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Naruto. "Lingkarkan kakimu pada pinggang ku." bisiknya.

Sesuai perintah Sasuke, Naruto mulai melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang pria itu.

"Aahhhkkk.." Gila. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Naruto. Posisi ini membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan lebih karena milik Sasuke yang masuk lebih dalam hingga menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." pekik Naruto saat kejantanan Sasuke semakin menghujamnya tajam.

"Keluarkan." desaknya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Berteriaklah, memohonlah."

"Aahhkk...hhh...Kumohon."

Mendengar permintaan Naruto, Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya lebih cepat dan liar. Tubuh mereka terguncang hebat akibat kebrutalan Sasuke di pusat tubuh Naruto. Nikmat. Rasa nikmat itu menjalari dua insan yang tengah bergumul panas di atas ranjang. Wajah mereka tampak memerah dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh polos mereka. Suhu ruangan yang dingin sama sekali tak terasa oleh mereka.

"Aahhkk Sasukeh..." Naruto berteriak memanggil namanya saat puncak kepuasan itu datang.

"AAGGHH..." Sasuke mendorong kuat miliknya untuk terakhir kali dan melepaskan semua cairannya dalam tubuh Naruto. Rasa hangat menjalari Naruto saat merasakan cairan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi rasa hangat itu.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Naruto, lalu mengusap peluh yang ada di pelipis gadis itu. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, -saling memandang.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Naruto, -lagi. Dengan lembut namun menuntut secara bersamaan. Bibir Naruro tergerak mengimbangi ciuman Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Naru..." bisiknya. Tangan Sasuke membelai payudara Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto dapat merasakan ereksi pria itu lagi di pusat tubuhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia kembali terangsang? Padahal dirinya masih ada di dalam pusat tubuhku, pikir Naruto.

"Kau milik ku." ujarnya lagi. Sasuke kembali menggerakan tubuhnya pelan. Naruto sedikit meringis, tidak di pungkiri ia masih merasakan sakit pada organ kewanitaannya namun itu tak bertahan lama karena ia kembali mendesah nikmat akibat pergerakan Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke terus menciumi Naruto. Menjangkau apapun yang bisa ia raih sembari terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Bibir dan pusat tubuh mereka menyatu dan saling bergerak. Tangan Naruto kembali mencengkram kuat bantal yang berada di bawah kepalanya. Tidak seperti pertama kali, untuk yang kedua Sasuke bergerak lebih lama dan lebih cepat. Keringat sudah membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sa-sukeh..."

"Hemm?"

"Aku a-kan datang la-gih"

"Bersamah..."

"Aaahh...hhh...Su-keh..." Naruto menjerit nikmat ketika pelepasannya. Tubuh Sasuke masih bergerak menghujam tubuh Naruto dengan liar, dan ikut berteriak ketika mendapat pelepasannya. Sekali lagi cairannya kembali memenuhi rahim Naruto membendung cairan Naruto yang akan keluar.

Nafas Naruto dan Sasuke terengah akibat kegiatan seks mereka.

Sasuke kembali membelai pipi Naruto, -mengusap peluh yang ada di wajah gadis itu. "Aku tau ini yang pertama bagimu. Karena ini pun pertama untuk ku memasuki seorang gadis. Aku ingin lagi Naru."

'Apa? Lagi? Apa pria ini gila?' pikir Naruto.

Tanpa melepaskan tubuhnya dari Naruto Sasuke membalikkan tubuh gadis itu menghadap ke belakang dengan posisi menungging. Doggy style.

Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi, dan pergerakannya di belakang sana membuat Naruto kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Aaahh..." lewat posisi ini Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang baru lagi, karena penis Sasuke yang menyodok lebih dalam kewanitaannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena hujaman Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah jam.

'Berapa lama waktu yang sudah kami habiskan untuk bercinta tadi? Dan kira-kira berapa kali lagi pria ini akan berhenti?' batinnya.

"Aaahh... Sasukeh..."

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Wajah Naruto memerah dengan sempurna saat mengingat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Sasuke. Terutama saat mengingat seks pertama mereka.

Sasuke begitu bernafsu padanya hingga membuat Naruto cukup kewalahan menghadapi libido pria itu yang tinggi.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**Thanks For : | KhairunnisAsfariniLoveTVXQ | SNlop | Kim Seo Ji | miskiyatuleviana | akasuna no hataruno teng tong | **

**athena1001 | SasuFemNaru Lovers | luviz hayate | Aiko Michishige | ollanara511 | akane uzumaki faris | **

**efi astuti 1 | Aliyah649 | hanazawa kay | ayurifanda15 | Mimo Rain | miszshanty05 | kimjaejoong309 | **

**Harpaairiry | Yuli Alvianita | zukie1157 | kHaLerie Hikari | uzuuchi007 | zadita uchiha | **

**Namikaze Fuu-chan | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | PenaBulu | Ryuusuke583 | michiiend | Damchu93 | Yeonji | **

**Guest1 | Sam hatake ajja | Guest2 | Guest3 | kokoRoarr | jessica | hime | InmaGination | ama wkl | uzuchihanana | leinalvin775 | choikim1310 | Guest4 | Guest5 | **

.

.

**Eiji Notes**** : Akhirnya chapter dua selesai (^o^) ehehe. Oh iya semoga chapter ini ngejawab pertanyaan kalian di chapter satu (^o^) Naruto keren ya? Kuliah sambil kerja? ehehe. Maaf ya Ei emang gak pinter bikin lemon ( -.- ) jadi agak pusing juga waktu adegan lemonnya xD. Nah, minna maaf ya Ei gak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun! Warning yang Ei kasih udah sangat jelas kan? Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca chapter dua (^o^)**

.

.

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eiji Notes ****: **Hay Minna (^o^) pertama-tama saya mau curhat dikit, buat seseorang yang merasa hubungan ItaFemNaru di salah satu fic saya yang judulnya** Bad Love** terlalu di paksakan dalam fic itu. Jujur, kata-kata kamu sedikit menyinggung perasaan saya . Saya sadar fic **Bad Love** masih banyak kekurangannya - sangat. Dan saya juga sadar, saya juga bukan Author yang berbakat, saya masih pemula dan masih harus banyak belajar lagi . Tapi, bukankah sudah sangat saya **sering** ingatkan dalam setiap fic saya **Gak suka ! Gak usah baca ! **simple kan? . Ehehe, udah itu aja yang mau saya curhatin jujur waktu baru pertama baca tuh ripiw, saya sempet dongkol juga, dan sempet males buat ngetik fic. Tapi, meskipun sempet ngerasa dongkol dan agak kesel, tapi saya marahnya gak lama sih :v paling sehari dua hari juga udah ilang rasa jengkelnya :v. Yeah, jujur itu bukan flame pertama saya :v karena fic saya yang lain pun pernah dapet flame bahkan mungkin kata-katanya lebih pedas dari yang di fic** Bad Love** \- menurut saya :v. Dan saya juga sadar, yang namanya fic gak mungkin di pisahin ama yang namanya flamer :v. Kalo ada yang suka, pasti juga ada yang gak suka :'v ehehe. Tapi, sekali lagi saya bilang, kalo kalian gak suka tolong jangan di baca dari pada kalian ninggalin jejak yang justru malah nyakitin persaan saya . Saya sadar, cerita yang saya buat mungkin idenya pasaran, jalan ceritanya monoton dan itu-itu aja, EYD-nya juga masih berantakan ehehe :v. Tapi tolong hargai usaha saya, dalam merangkai kata dalam fic yang saya buat . Kedua, saya mau ngucapin rasa terimakasih buat para _reader_ yang selalu ngasih semangat buat lanjutin fic ehehe. Dan, buat beberapa _reader_ yang udah ngasih **Fav/Follow/Ripiw** apalagi yang ripiwnya **panjang banget** di fic saya itu bener-bener jadi suntikan **semangat** buat saya ngetik . Ketiga, sebagai ganti karena saya updatenya agak lama chapter kali ini saya bikin panjang meski gak sepanjang chapter 2 kemaren sih :v ehehe. Oh iya, untuk chapter kali ini akan ada banyak _Flashback_ . **Terimakasih**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji. **So, dont be **Plagiator**. Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight SasoFemNaru

**Warning** : Gender Switch,AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran,EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature Content.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

Uchiha Sasuke ( 24 tahun )

Namikaze Naruto ( 21 tahun )

Akasuna Sasori ( 23 tahun )

Uchiha Itachi ( 27 tahun )

Namikaze Kyuubi ( 27 tahun )

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca ! **

**.**

**.**

**Summary**** : Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka dua orang yang tak mengenal ssatu sama lain. Namun, karena suatu 'peristiwa' mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka selama tinggal bersama? **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna.. (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Me?**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**Chapter 3 : Kenangan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Ino menghela nafasnya dalam lima menit terakhir. Wajah cantiknya menampakan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kentara, tak jarang gerutuan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. "Ahk! Aku benar-benar membenci dosen sialan itu!" makinya kesal seraya menjambak rambut pirangnya keras - menampakan seberapa frustasinya dia.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya. Ino mendelik kesal melihat Naruto yang terkekeh geli karena kefrustasiannya. Ia memberikan tatapan tertajam yang dimilikinya lalu mengarahkannya pada sahabatnya yang duduk persis di hadapannya seolah berkata lewat tatapan itu 'Diam-sekarang-atau-kau-mati'.

Tatapan tajam yang di arahkan Ino pada Naruto sama sekali tak berefek, justru sebaliknya kekehan geli itu semakin jelas terdengar - membuat beberapa pasang mata yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada ke dua gadis pirang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni canten lainnya.

Naruto secara otomatis menghentikan tawanya begitu sadar kini dirinya dan sahabatnya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pasang mata. Dalam hati ia mengutuk sikapnya yang tak bisa menahan tawa hingga mengakibatkan mereka berdua sukses menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni canten.

"Oke, maaf aku tak akan tertawa lagi," ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ino mendengus melihatnya, sebelum berkata. "Kau tau Naru? Sekarang kau berubah dari gadis dingin menjadi gadis menyebalkan," cibir Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Aku benar-benar bisa gila," erangnya frustasi. Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah frustasi sahabatnya dengan alis saling bertaut bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat frustasi, Ino?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Tugas dari dosen itu membuatku gila!" akunya jujur. Naruto menatap iba ke arah Ino, Naruto akui tugas yang di berikan dosennya kali ini memang cukup sulit.

"Kau bisa memulainya pelan-pelan," nasehatnya.

"Mudah mengatakannya."

"Kau tak akan pernah tau jika belum mencobanya Ino," ucapnya bijak.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tak punya ide." Ino mengatakannya dengan nada frustasi yang sangat kentara, ia sembunyikan kepalanya pada lengannya yang ia tekuk di atas meja canten.

**"Buatlah sebuah bangunan. Dimana bangunan itu bukan hanya sebuah kerangka batu bata yang berjejer kokoh dengan tiang-tiang besi penyangga di dalamnya. Tapi buatlah sebuah bangunan dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah harapan yang tak akan pernah sirnah walau terkikis oleh waktu."**

_Well,_ masih segar dalam ingatan Naruto akan tugas yang di berikan dosennya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tugas akhir pekan mereka. Ah, dosennya ini memang sangat baik hati karena selalu 'memberikan' perhatian pada para mahasiswanya untuk menggunakan waktu luang di akhir pekan mereka dengan 'bijak.'

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan mungkin? Kurasa itu referensi yang bagus untuk tugas ini," usul Naruto. Wajah Ino langsung terangkat dari atas meja, iris aquarin-nya menatap penuh binar kebahagiaan dan rasa terimakasih pada Naruto.

"Ah, Naru! Kau jenius," ucapnya girang.

"Aku tau," Ino mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto. Oke, terkadang ia bingung dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia seperti pengidap _**Bipolar Disorder**_ ( Kepribadian Ganda ). Terkadang Naruto bisa menjadi gadis yang sangat dingin dan menyebalkan dan terkadang gadis itu berubah menjadi gadis yang hangat dan berisik mungkin?

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**.**

**.**

Suara_ high heels_-nya terdengar berbenturan dengan lantai yang ia pijaki menimbulkan suara khas antara gesekan sepatunya dengan lantai. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pasti melewati ruang-ruang kelas tempat dulu ia menimba ilmu kala masih berstatuskan siswi _Senior High School_. Mata safir indahnya menatap lama sebuah lapangan bola basket. Entah mengapa saat melihat lapangan ini pikirannya tanpa sadar melayang membayangkan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Seorang gadis tampak terburu-buru terlihat jelas dari langkah kakinya yang melangkah lebar setiap kali berjalan. Tangannya mendekap erat sebuah buku dalam dekapannya. Karena terlalu terburu-buru dan terfokus pada buku yang berada dalam dekapannya membuat langkahnya tak fokus.

**Brukk...**

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan menjalari tubuhnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu. 'Kenapa tak sakit sama sekali?' batinnya heran.

"Bisakah kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari 'itu' ku," sebuah suara baritone seorang pemuda sontak menyentak Naruto kembali dalam kenyataan. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap horor ke arah pemuda yang tengah ia 'tindih'.

Naruto terdiam membeku pada posisinya. Masih seperti posisi awal dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh pemuda itu. Entah kenapa otaknya yang jenius seakan tak berfungsi saat berada di dekat pemuda ini.

**1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik... 4 detik... 5 detik...**

Pada detik ke lima Naruto kini sadar akan posisi tubuhnya yang salah, terutama posisi tangannya yang telah 'menyentuh' 'milik' pemuda itu. Naruto segera beranjak, dan dengan cepat ia berlari pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah yang menatap heran kepergian Naruto dengan alis saling bertaut bingung hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang di balik tembok dan tak terlihat lagi oleh jarak pandangnya.

.

.

.

.

'Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.' Naruto terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

'Aish! Dia pasti berpikir aku gadis yang mesum,' erangnya frustasi. 'Benar-benar memalukan,' tambahnya.

Naruto menatap tampilan dirinya di dinding kaca sekolahnya. Tangannya terangkat memutar keran air hingga air keluar dari _wastafel._ Diusapnya wajah itu dengan air yang mengucur deras dari _wastafel,_ setidaknya air ini dapat meredam warna merah yang menghiasi wajah putih cantik miliknya.

Ia menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia terus melakukan kegiatan itu selama beberapa menit, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

'Lupakan. Lupakan. Anggap kejadian memalukan hari ini tak pernah terjadi,' ujarnya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Semua pasang mata mengarah ke arahnya. Dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Dalam hati Naruto menghela nafas lelah. 'Selalu seperti ini,' batinnya lelah.

_Well, _bukan Namikaze Naruto jika tak menarik perhatian. Gadis ini memang selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia seperti magnet yang memiliki daya tarik kuat hingga membuat orang sulit mengalihkan pandangan mereka darinya - terutama para pria.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat tujuan awalnya. Yup, perpustakaan. Hari ini buku yang ia pinjam telah habis masa tenggangnya dan ia harus segera memperpanjang jangka waktu peminjaman buku bila tak ingin terkena denda.

Perpustakaan merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling di sukainya di sekolah ini - selain taman. Ia bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya dengan buku. Katakanlah ia kutu buku, ia tak marah. Karena itu memang kenyataan. Naruto memang tipekal gadis yang suka menghabiskan waktunya selama berjam-jam dengan membaca buku ketimbang pergi berbelanja dengan teman-teman perempuan seperti halnya kebanyakan remaja putri lainnya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang suka bersenang-senang dengan menghabiskan waktu dan uang mereka, Naruto lebih senang menggunakan waktunya dengan bijak. Seperti membaca.

Seulas senyum sopan terbit di wajah cantiknya saat menjawab sapaan ramah sang penjaga perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustakaan di sekolahnya memang mengenal Naruto, karena gadis itu sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca disini.

Mata safirnya menatap kumpulan rak-rak buku yang berjejer dengan kokoh dan rapi di depannya. Tak jarang matanya menyipit, - mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Senyuman merekah dengan sempurna di wajah cantiknya kala buku yang ia cari telah ia temukan.

Naruto menjinjitkan kakinya, sebelah tangannya terulur ke atas berusaha meraih buku pada rak yang ada di depannya. Buku itu terletak di rak yang paling tinggi, membuat Naruto cukup kewalahan untuk menggapainya. Sebuah tangan lain terulur dari arah belakang. Tangan itu meraih buku yang di inginkan Naruto.

"Kau harusnya meminta bantuan orang lain jika sulit menggapainya."

**Deg...**

Suara ini...

Naruto ingat jelas milik siapa suara ini. Dengan gerakan gugup ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya itu.

"Te-terimakasih," ujarnya gugup dengan kepala tertunduk. Matanya menatap kebawah seolah pemandangan dibawah jauh lebih menarik dari pada sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Sebuah kekehan geli dari pemuda itu sontak membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Alisnya bertaut heran dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang ia arahkan pada pemuda itu seolah mengatakan 'Apa-yang-lucu?' lewat tatapannya.

Sasori. Nama pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu sontak menghentikan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi bingung yang ditujukan Naruto padanya. Ia meringis, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis cantik yang ada di depannya bingung dengan sikapnya. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Maaf, ini buku yang kau cari." Tangannya terulur memberikan buku itu. Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan meraih bukunya.

"Terimakasih -"

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori," sebuah senyuman lembut yang terbit di wajah tampan pemuda itu membuat Naruto terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa saat.

"Namikaze Naruto."

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman simpul terbit di wajahnya kala mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasori. Bukan pertemuan yang manis memang. Terkesan memalukan bahkan. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Ia tak pernah menyesali pertemuan itu. Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai mengerti arti kata**'mengagumi' **tapi dalam **'diam'. **Memperhatikannya dalam kebisuan.

**Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang membuatmu mengagumi seseorang dalam diam.**

**Memperhatikannya dalam kebisuan. Mengamatinya dari jauh.**

Semilir angin menerpa dengan lembut wajah cantik itu. Membuat kedua kelopak matanya tersembunyi merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari sedari tadi bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia kembali melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Tangkap aku jika kau bisa." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah mengejarnya dari belakang. Raut wajah bahagia tampak kentara di wajah cantiknya. Bukan ekspresi datar dan dingin yang biasa ia tunjukan. Namun, benar-benar ekspresi kebahagiaan dengan senyuman merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Awas kau jika tertangkap," ancam pemuda itu seraya mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Kemarikan." Sasori menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto meminta kamera yang berada dalam genggaman gadis itu.

"Tidak mau," ujarnya keras kepala.

"Bukankah foto ini akan sangat menarik jika aku mencetak dan memasangnya di majalah dinding sekolah kita, eh?" ucap Naruto dengan nada menantang seraya menggoyangkan kamera yang berada dalam genggamannya tepat di hadapan wajah pemuda itu, - menggodanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya." Sasori mengatakannya dengan datar dan raut wajah tenang tanpa beban, membuat alis Naruto bertaut menjadi satu membentuk satu garis lurus. Dalam hati Naruto merasa takjub melihat sikap pemuda ini, - jauh berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat pemuda itu berhasil meraih kamera yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto bahkan sebelum Naruto sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk satu seringai yang sialannya membuat pemuda ini beribu kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. "_Your lost_." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar ucapan Sasori. Memutar bola matanya sebal seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya pada tanah dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang tampak puas dengan kemenangannya. Ah, ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar tawa kemenangan pemuda itu walau ia sudah berjalan agak jauh.

**Seperti bunga **_**Mussaenda**_** yang tumbuh tanpa mengenal musim.**

**Seperti itulah cinta tumbuh pada jiwa setiap umat manusia.**

**Mengalir bagai air di sungai yang sulit terbendung.**

**Seperti itulah sosokmu merasuk dalam hati dan jiwaku.**

Sebuah pohon _Mussaenda _dengan ukuran paling besar yang ada di sudut kanan taman sekolahnya menarik perhatian Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget pada posisi duduknya. Ia mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah pemuda itu seolah mengatakan 'Apa-kau-ingin-membuat-ku-mati-karena-serangan-jantung?'

Sebuah kekehan terdengar dari pemuda itu sebagai jawaban. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar melihat kelakuan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan wajah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto.

"Aku baru tau jika _Princess Ice_ sepertimu menyukai sesuatu berbau hangat seperti bunga?" Naruto mendengus mendengar ejekan halus yang dilontarkan Sasori padanya.

"Bunga apa ini?"

"_**Edelweis**_atau dikenal juga sebagai Bunga Abadi mempunyai nama latin _Anaphalis Javanica_, adalah tumbuhan endemik zona elpina atau montana di berbagai pegunungan tinggi. Tumbuhan ini dapat mencapai ketinggian maksimal 8 meter dengan batang mencapai sebesar kaki manusia, walaupun umumnya tidak melebihi 1 meter." Jelas Naruto seraya menunjuk buku yang menampilkan sebuah bunga cantik berwarna putih.

Sasori menatap kagum ke arah Naruto. _Well, _bisa di bilang ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto berbicara sepanjang itu. Biasanya gadis itu hanya akan menanggapi setiap ucapannya dengan satu atau dua patah kata. Tapi lihat? Bila sudah menyangkut bunga gadis ini benar-benar nampak berbeda, bukan?

Seulas senyum lembut terbit di wajah tampannya, matanya menatap hangat ke arah gadis yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Bunga ini mirip dengan mu?" Kerutan tampak terlihat samar di dahi Naruto saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Lihat. Bunga ini terlihat sederhana namun juga sangat indah di saat bersamaan. Membutuhkan usaha yang keras untuk meraihnya karena ia berada di puncak gunung yang tak semua orang bisa menggapainya. Sama sepertimu bukan, Naru?" Ujar pemuda itu, jemarinya menunjuk gambar bunga yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto.

Tertegun. Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda yang berada di sampinya. Ia dapat merasakan kerja jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kata normal dan ia dapat merasakan rasa panas mulai menjalari pipinya membuat semburat kemerahan yang tampak kentara di kulit putihnya.

**Flashback Off**

**Terkadang Cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi orang lain.**

**Dan Cinta bisa membuatmu tampak seperti orang bodoh.**

**Terkadang kau tersenyum, lalu tak lama kau menangis.**

Naruto menapaki satu per satu anak tangga dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada pegangan tangga. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan namun pasti.

Mata safir Naruto mengamati lama sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni di depannya, sebelum sebelah tangannya terangkat meraih kenop pintu dengan gerakan perlahan.

**Krieet...**

Sepi. Ruangan ini tampak sepi.

Mata safirnya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan auditorium ini. 'Tak banyak yang berubah,' batinnya seraya melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah piano yang terletak di atas panggung menjadi fokus utama Naruto, tanpa ia sadari kaki-kakinya perlahan mendekati piano itu.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang terletak di belakang piano itu. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh tuts-tuts piano menimbulkan nada-nada yang indah ketika jemari lentik itu mulai menunjukan kemahirannya dalam bermain piano.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

_**I often close my eyes**_

( Aku sering menutup mata ku )

_**And I can see you smile**_

( Dan Aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum )

_**You reach out for my hand**_

( Kau mengulurkan tanganmu )

_**And I'm woken from my dream**_

( Dan aku terbangun dari mimpiku )

_**Although your heart is mine**_

( Meskipun hatimu adalah milik ku )

_**It's hollow inside**_

( Namun terasa hampa )

_**I never had your love**_

( Aku tak akan pernah memiliki Cinta mu )

_**And I never will**_

( Dan tak akan pernah bisa )

_**And every night**_

( Dan setiap malam )

_**I lie awake**_

( Aku berbaring tak bisa tidur )

_**Thinking maybe you love me**_

( Berpikir mungkin kau akan mencintai ku )

_**Like I've always loved you**_

( Seperti aku selalu mencintaimu )

_**But how can you love me**_

( Tetapi bagaimana kamu dapat mencintai ku )

_**Like I loved you when**_

( Seperti aku mencintaimu ketika )

_**You can't even look me straight in my eyes**_

( Kamu tidak dapat melihat lurus ke mata ku )

_**I've never felt this way**_

( Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini )

_**To be so in love**_

( Menjadi sangat jatuh cinta )

_**To have someone there**_

( Untuk memiliki seseorang yang ada di sana )

_**Yet feel so alone**_

( Namun merasa sangat kesepian )

_**Aren't you supposed to be**_

( Bukankah seharusnya kau )

_**The one to wipe my tears**_

( Yang satu untuk mengusap air mata ku )

_**The on to say that you would never leave**_

( Ini dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu )

_**The waters calm and still**_

( Air yang tenang dan tetap )

_**My reflection is there**_

( Bayanganku ada di sana )

_**I see you holding me**_

( Aku melihat kau memegang ku )

_**But then you disappear**_

( Tetapi kemudian kamu menghilang )

_**All that is left of you**_

( Semua yang tertinggal darimu )

_**Is a memory**_

( Adalah sebuah kenangan )

_**On that only, exists in my dreams**_

( Tentang itu saja, yang ada dalam mimpi ku )

_**I don't know what hurts you**_

( Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyakitimu )

_**But I can feel it too**_

( Tetapi aku dapat merasakan itu juga )

_**And it just hurts so much**_

( Dan itu juga sangat menyakitkan )

_**To know that I can't do a thing**_

( Untuk mengetahui bahwa aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa )

_**And deep down in my heart**_

( Dan jauh dalam hati ku )

_**Somehow I just know**_

( Bagaimanapun aku hanya tau )

_**That no matter what**_

( Bahwa tidak peduli apapun )

_**I'll always love you**_

( Aku akan selalu mencintaimu )

_**So why am I still here in the rain**_

( Jadi mengapa aku masih ada disini di dalam hujan )

**.**

**.**

**Kiss The Rain**

**By.**

**Yiruma**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang berasal dari salah satu kursi penonton sontak membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari piano yang berada di depannya. Mata safir-nya memicing melihat pemuda berambut merah yang tak asing lagi baginya dengan perlahan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Tanya Naruto. Sasori mengangkat telunjuknya pada dagunya, -memasang pose berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Entah, kurasa sebelum kau ada disini," Naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidur," jawabnya seraya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Kau tau? Tadi itu lagu yang indah," Sasori berjalan mendekat pada Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu. Seulas senyum simpul terbit di wajah Naruto mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. "Kau benar, itu memang lagu yang indah -," Naruto menjeda ucapannya sesaat, matanya menatap lurus mata Sasori yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Tapi apa kau tau? Lagu ini benar-benar menyedihkan," kedua alis Sasori berkerut samar mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia terdiam, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagu ini menggambarkan perasaan seorang wanita yang mencintai seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak pernah menatapnya. Terdengar konyol, bukan?" Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau tau Naru? Mungkin yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menatap kita terdengar konyol..." Sasori menjeda ucapannya sesaat, kedua tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah Naruto. "Tapi itulah cinta, kita tak akan pernah tau kapan cinta itu datang dan kepada siapa cinta itu berlabuh. Saat cinta itu datang menghampirimu, tanpa sadar kau akan bersikap seperti orang lain dan di luar kebiasaanmu," senyuman lembut terbit di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tau Naru? Kau tidak akan pernah tau seberapa dalam cinta itu, sebelum kau jatuh di dalamnya." Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut merona yang timbul karena mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat ucapan Sasori. "Ah, sial. Kenapa aku jadi tampak sangat lemah?' batin Naruto kesal.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**.**

**.**

**At New York, Amerika Serikat.**

"_Wow, Beautifull girl,"_ Sasuke segera menutup layar monitor laptopnya saat mendegar ucapan Itachi. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Itachi saat mendengar nada tertarik yang di ucapkan Itachi barusan. Mata oniksnya memandang tajam ke arah Itachi seolah mengatakan 'She-is-mine!' lewat tatapannya. Salah satu sudut bibir Itachi terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai jahil yang sialnya membuat ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia tak menyangka, Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti itu saat mendengar pernyataannya pada foto gadis yang berada dalam laptop adiknya itu. Rasa penasaran mulai menyergapnya untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

Dengan seringai jahil yang masih bertahan dalam wajah tampannya, dengan perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi_ single_ yang terletak pada sudut ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"_Who is she?"_ Tanya Itachi tanpa bisa menutupi nada penasaran dalam pertanyaanya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Itachi padanya. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"_Special girl_, eh?" Tawa renyah Itachi terdengar memenuhi ruang kerja Sasuke. Seringai jahil lagi-lagi muncul di wajah tampannya, matanya menatap menggoda ke arah adiknya yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang di arahkan padanya.

Hey! Meskipun Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, tapi raut wajah Sasuke sudah memberikan jawaban yang sangat jelas.

"Siapa nama gadis beruntung itu?" Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Itachi, - tak menjawabnya. Ia kembali membuka layar laptopnya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena ulah Itachi.

Itachi, mendegus geli melihat sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Tak menyerah, ia terus mengganggu Sasuke dengan meluncurkan berbagai pertanyaan tentang foto gadis yang menjadi _wallpaper_ utama pada layar laptop sang Uchiha bungsu.

Hey! Ayolah kapan lagi ia bisa menggoda adiknya itu. Belum lagi semburat merah yang tampak samar di kulit putihnya terlihat samar setiap kali Itachi menanyakan beberapa hal tentang gadis itu. Meski jawaban yang ia dapatkan selalu berupa gumaman samar sang adik. Namun, hal ini sama sekali tak mengurangi niat Itachi untuk menggoda adiknya dan mengetahui informasi lebih tentang gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum lebar hingga menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi saat mengetahui nama gadis itu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Itachi bisa mendegar gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke mengutuki kecerebohannya yang telah terjebak dalam pertanyaan sang kakak yang penuh dengan jebakan hingga tanpa sadar telah menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

"Naruto? Nama yang cantik. Kuharap kau akan mengajaknya ke pesta pernikahanku nanti. Aku ingin melihat gadis seperti apa yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hati adik ku yang keras," ucap Itachi sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Tangannya tergerak merapikan beberapa berkas yang masih tampak berantakan di atas meja kerjanya. Tak lama keningnya berkerut samar, senyumannya kini berubah menjadi senyum masam. Bibir pinknya mencebik kala mengingat ia harus mengantarkan hasil sketsanya secara langsung kepada sang CEO, padahal semenjak kedatangan pria itu, ia selalu berusaha mencoba menghindari Sasori di kantor. Cukup sulit memang, mengingat mereka berada pada kantor yang sama dan mengingat Sasori yang notabene merupakan bosnya di kantor. Dan selama ini ia cukup berhasil menghindari pria itu selama di kantor, namun sayang nampaknya kali ini keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padanya. Sebagai ketua tim arsitek divisi satu ia harus menyerahkannya langsung hasil sketsanya kepada Sasori. Dengan langkah gontai dan kaki yang diseret dengan enggan Naruto melangkah menuju ruangan Sasori.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya beberapa kali, sebelum sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar dari dalam mempersilahkannya masuk. Dengan enggan, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membuka kenop pintu yang ada di depannya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, - menyapu pemandangan yang tampak berubah dari terakhir kali ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ruang kerja Sasori sangat luas dan kesan elegan sangat terasa dalam ruangan ini. Perabotan berwarna gelap menjadi warna dominan yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Sebuah kursi berlapis kulit berwarna hitam. Sebuah rak buku yang berukuran besar menjulang tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit ruangan ini dan rak itu dipenuhi ratusan buku dan folder yang tersusun rapi menurut abjad. Dibelakang meja kerjanya yang mewah ada sebuah jendela kaca besar dengan pemandangan _Space Needle._ Tampaknya Sasori melakukan beberapa perubahan terhadap interior ruangannya, hal ini terlihat jelas dari ruangan pria itu yang sangat mencerminkan kepribadian pria itu.

Ia melangkah dengan pelan, menghampiri meja pria itu. Setelah berada tepat dihadapan meja pria itu, ia berdeham pelan mencoba mengalihkaan fokus pria itu dari laptop yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

**Sasori Pov On**

Mataku dengan serius menatap layar laptop yang berada di depanku. Mengamati perkembangan perusahaanku yang selama ini di tangani oleh pamanku. Salah satu orang kepercayaanku yang dipercaya untuk mengelola perusahaan ini selama beberapa tahun, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengelola perusahaan ini sendiri dan sebagai gantinya pamanku mengurus salah satu cabang anak perusahaanku yang berada di Inggris. Sebenarnya alasan utamaku untuk turun tangan langsung menangani perusahaan selain karena desakkan kedua orang tuaku juga karena-nya. Karena Naruto….

Saat mendengar bahwa ia bekerja di perusahaanku, tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menyetujui saran Tousan yang memintaku untuk turun tangan langsung menangani perusahaan keluarga kami.

Mataku dengan teliti membaca hasil laporan yang berada didepanku, sebelum sebuah suara ketukan dari arah pintu mengalihkan fokusku untuk sesaat. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari laptop yang menjadi fokus perhatianku saat ini, aku menyuruhnya masuk.

Suara gesekan sepatunya yang berbenturan langsung dengan lantai menjadi musik pengiring langkahnya menghampiriku. Ia berdeham pelan, membuatku mengalihkan fokusku dari layar laptopku. Kepalaku terangkat, mendongak ke arahnya. Mataku bertubrukan langsung dengan mata safir indahnya yang selalu membuatku jatuh akan pesonanya setiap kali aku menatap mata itu. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman selalu kurasakan setiap kali menatap matanya, apalagi setiap ia membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan teduh miliknya. Membuat hatiku berdesir dan rasa hangat menyelimuti perasaanku.

Namun, itu dulu….

Sekarang bukan tatapan teduh miliknya yang menatapku, namun tatapan dingin dan raut wajah datarnya yang ia perlihatkan padaku. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri melihat tatapan yang ia tujukan padaku. Namun, aku sadar ini semua bukan salahnya. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan tatapan itu. Akulah yang bersalah, hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

**Sasori Pov Off**

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah mendekat ke tepi kursi warna hitam yang berada tepat di depan meja kerja Sasori. Tangannya mengeluarkan sketsa yang ia bawa, lalu menyusunnya di atas meja kerja Sasori. Mata safirnya menatap balik mata Sasori, sorot matanya memancarkan ketegasan dan penuh percaya diri.

Hening…

Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, tanpa Naruto sadari kedua tangan Naruto yang berada dibawah meja saling meremas - berusaha untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sasori lembut, - memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya datar.

Sasori menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kau tidak banyak berubah Naru. Justru kau semakin cantik dan seksi." Salah satu sudut bibir Sasori terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hatinya menghangat dan perasaan senang menjalari dirinya saat melihat semburat kemerahan yang tampak samar kini menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto. Itu artinya ia masih memiliki kesempatan, bukan?

Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kedua sikunya bertumpu diatas meja kerjanya. Kedua jari tangannya saling bertautan, matanya menatap sosok gadis cantik didepannya dengan begitu intens.

Naruto berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan intens yang Sasori tujukan padanya. Sedikit risih memang, tapi ia tetap harus bersikap profesional.

"Ini hasil sketsa-ku," Naruto membuka sketsanya dan menyerahkan hasil sketsa-nya pada Sasori.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

Naruto mendengus malas seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mata safirnya manatap menantang ke arah pemuda tampan yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku kesini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Tapi, jika tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, maka aku akan pergi." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kakinya yang dibalut _high heels_ berwarna_ peach _melangkah menuju pintu, tangannya terangkat meraih kenop pintu sebelum sebuah tangan lain menahan lengannya.

Pandangannya teralih dari pintu yang ada didepannya pada sosok pria tampan yang kini tengah menahan lengannya. Matanya mentap tajam ke arah pria itu, seolah berkata lewat tatapannya 'Lepaskan-tanganku-atau-kau-akan-menyesal,' lewat tatapannya.

Sasori tersenyum miring melihat reaksi gadis cantik didepannya. Ia berjalan mendekat yang membuat tubuh Naruto secara otomatis bergerak mundur hingga membentur tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. Pria itu menumpukan tangan kanannya pada tembok disebelah kepala gadis itu. Naruto masih bertahan pada posisinya. Mencoba menghilangkan segala rasa gugup yang mulai menyerangnya dan menunjukan pada pria itu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh tindakannya.

Bibir tebal Sasori hendak menempel pada bibir Naruto, tapi kemudian pria itu berhenti saat gadis yang kini berada dalam kungkungan tangannya dengan sengaja menatap wajahnya balik, - seolah menantangnya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Naruto, pria itu kemudian mengalihkan bibirnya mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," matanya menatap lembut ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menunjukan seringaiannya pada Sasori. "Apa kau sedang mengemis cinta padaku, Sasori?"

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

.

.

**Sasuke Apartemen, Tokyo**

Naruto meletakan piring kotor bekas makan malamnya ke tempat cucian piring. Lalu membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol lemonade kesukaannya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Tubuhnya yang berbalut baju tidur berbahan satin berwarna putih gading semakin menonjolkan kecantikannya. Dari balik jendela kamarnya, ia dapat melihat hujan tengah turun membasahi kota Tokyo.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, gurat kelelahan tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Kedua tangannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan gurat kelelahan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Pertemuannya yang kedua kali dengan Sasori setelah bertahun-tahun benar-benar menjadi beban pikiran gadis itu sekarang. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Marah, benci, dan rindu, mungkin?

Tapi saat ini, entah Dewa Erebus dengan segala kegelapannya yang tengah mengikuti takdir gadis itu, atau Dewi Aprohdite dengan segala kebaikannya yang tengah mengikuti takdir gadis itu. Saat ia kembali bertemu denga pria itu, entah kenapa benteng kokoh yang ia buat selama bertahun-tahun seolah runtuh begitu saja.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, - berusaha menyingkirkan pemikirannya barusan. Entahlah. Naruto tak munafik, ada sosok dalam hati kecilnya yang merindukan pria itu. Tapi tidak, demi masa lalunya. Dia telah membenci pria itu dan semua yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia membenci masa lalunya yang tidak berjalan baik setelah berpisah dengan pria itu.

Hanya sikap dingin dan keangkuhannya juga orang-orang yang disayanginya yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan kejadian menyakitkan itu terulang kembali untuk menyakitinya. Tidak, meskipun sosok pria dari masa lalunya kembali lagi. Naruto akan mencoba bertahan meskipun pria itu adalah Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For ****: | gothiclolita89 | Aliyah649 | Ema Sabaku No Gaara628 | PenaBulu | luviz hayate | winteraries| yukiko senju | langit cerah 184 | miszshanty05 | zielavienaz96 | Hyull | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii |**

**| Dewi15 | Kim Seo Ji | Aiko Michishige | SNlop | michiiend | Shiroi 144 | kHaLerie Hikari | TiaFujo12 | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | hanazawa kay | Arum Junnie | Darken L | Uchy Nayuki | Yuli Alvianita |**

**| iche cassiopeiajaejoong | SasuFemNaru Lovers | akane uzumaki faris | Serrara Tan | Namikaze Otorie | AprilianyArdeta | anita indah 777 | HikariChan93 | Jessica | D'Angel | Keila005 | **

**| Dahlia Lyana Palevi | Namikaze Aira | Kazuki Pegasus | KazeUchi Karina | iisElfsparsomnia | choikim1310 | yukiji |**

**| Guest1 | Guest2 | Guest3 | kimjaejoong309 | zukie1157 | anis ladyroseuchiha | Kyou-chan | Dita Pramita | Versya | Karina Adita | megumi ichikawa | Shinzui Koori | Za666 | ilma | narakurama71 |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Notes** : Nah, Minna _chapter _3 segini dulu ya kalo kepanjangan kayak _chapter_ kemaren takut bosen bacanya :v dan jujur aja nge-ditnya juga capek :v_ chapter_ kemaren saya sampai berjam-jam nge-ditnya :v tapi _typo_ masih tetep aja ada m(-_-)m gomen _for typo_ #BungkukkinBadan. _Well, _lagi-lagi saya pakai nama bunga :v maklum saya emang suka bunga jadi suka nyelipin nama-nama bunga di fic saya :v terutama bunga Mawar merah :v tapi kemaren saya malah di beliin bunga mawar Kuning (-_-) dan bunganya malah layu (-_-) padahal ama saya udah di siram hampir tiap sore (-_-) tapi tumbuh lagi sih :v. Oh iya adakah yang kangen ama saya? Maaf ya, kalo updatenya lama m(*o*)m #BungkukkinBadan kemaren saya habis masuk Rumah Sakit dan harus di rawat seminggu, bosen juga sih disono :v ehehe. Ada yang pernah denger lagu **Kiss The Rain by Yiruma, **itu salah satu lagu favorit saya :v malah bisa dibilang lagu _lullaby_ saya :v karena tiap mau tidur pasti selalu nyempetin buat dengerin lagu itu dulu :v lagunya sedih :'v tapi entah kenapa saya suka banget ama lagu ini bagi yang belum pernah denger saya nyaranin banget lagu ini .

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta Ripiw? (^o^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji. **So, dont be **Plagiator**. Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight SasoFemNaru

**Warning** : Gender Switch, Newbie, AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran,EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature Content.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

Namikaze Naruto ( 21 tahun )

Akasuna Sasori ( 23 tahun )

Uchiha Itachi ( 27 tahun )

Uchiha Sasuke ( 24 tahun )

Namikaze Kyuubi ( 27 tahun )

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca ! **

**.**

**.**

**Summary**** : Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka dua orang yang tak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, karena suatu 'peristiwa' mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka selama tinggal bersama? **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna.. (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Me?**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**Chapter 4 **

**.**

**.**

**At Konoha International Hosital...**

_Dan akhirnya para kurcaci itu membangun tempat yang indah untuk Snow White yang sedang tertidur._

_Hari demi hari para kurcaci itu menunggu dengan penuh kecemasan, akankah ada seorang pangeran tampan yang akan memberikan Ciuman Cinta Sejatinya untuk Snow White?_

_Musim terus berganti, mulai dari panasnya matahari, gugurnya dedaunan, dinginnya salju namun sang pangeran tampan yang di tunggu tak juga menampakan diri._

_Hingga akhirnya, saat hewan-hewan mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menampakan diri setelah musim dingin yang cukup panjang, dan burung-burung mulai bernyanyi menyambut datangnya musim semi di iringi dengan mekarnya bunga-bunga indah sang pangeran yang di tunggu pun datang dengan kuda putihnya._

_Perlahan ia mendekati Snow White, sang pangeran begitu terpukau melihat kecantikan Snow White. Pangeran tampan itu langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Snow White._

_Pangeran itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu memberikan ciuman kepada Snow White._

_Dalam hati sang pangeran berharap bahwa ciumannya adalah ciuman cinta sejati yang dapat membangunkan Snow White dari tidur panjangnya._

_Lama menunggu dalam diam, Snow White tidak juga membuka matanya._

_Hingga akhirnya, saat pangeran mulai putus asa, mata Snow White perlahan terbuka. Sang pangeran menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rasa bahagia mulai menjalari hatinya, karena ia telah mematahkan kutukan sang penyihir jahat, Malefincent._

_Sorak sorai terdengar dari para kurcaci melihat sahabat mereka - snow white - terbangun. Hiruk pikuk kegembiraan membuat sang pangeran tak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiaan yang terbit di wajah rupawannya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Snow White untuk membantunya berdiri dari tempat tidur indahnya._

"_And they married and live happily ever after_," Naruto menutup buku cerita yang ada di genggamannya lalu menatap lembut pada sosok sang kakak yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit di hadapannya.

Seulas senyum simpul terbit di wajahnya, sebelum berkata. "Kyuu-nii, kurasa akhir bahagia memang hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng dan tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Seperti kisah ku dengan Sasori. "_Happily ever after doesn't even exist," _ucapnya kemudian tersenyum masam.

.

.

.

Naruto menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk menyangga kepalanya, matanya menatap teduh pada sosok sang kakak yang teramat di sayanginya. Tangan kanannya terulur merapikan beberapa helai anak rambut sang kakak yang tampak lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

" Kyuu-nii, apa kabar? Ku harap kau baik. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku, karena aku hidup dengan baik. Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mengunjungimu. Aku benar-benar sibuk dengan tugasku belakangan ini." Seulas senyum simpul terbit di wajah cantiknya, tanpa bisa ia tahan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kyuu-nii, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dia kembali Kyuu-nii, Sasori kembali. Aku memang merindukannya. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosiku jika berada di dekatnya. Setiap melihatnya aku selalu merasa marah. Aku membencinya, Kyuu-nii, namun hati kecilku justru mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya." Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan seraya menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku membencinya karena ia hidup dengan baik, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu. Aku hampir kehilangan hal paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki. Aku membencinya karena dia menghianatiku. Dia mungkin saja hidup bahagia dengan gadis itu, sedangkan aku?" Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya perlahan, ia kembali menyeka air matanya.

Naruto mendesah frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyuu-nii? Ini sungguh sulit. Aku membencinya, dan bukankah harusnya tetap seperti itu?" Naruto terisak pelan saat merasakan rasa sesak mulai menggerogoti dadanya. Entah kenapa rasa sakit yang selama bertahun-tahun coba ia kubur kini ia rasakan kembali.

Rasa sakit yang di sebabkan oleh seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalunya. Rasa sakit dari seorang pria yang mengajarkannya arti cinta sekaligus membuat hatinya terluka. Seseorang yang telah membuat Naruto merubah prinsipnya akan cinta.

.

.

.

Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok Rumah Sakit. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit Rumah Sakit.

'Itukah alasanmu Naru? Alasan kenapa kau sangat membenci-ku?' Sasori tersenyum miris, mengingat kesalahannya beberapa tahun lalu. Ia sadar semuanya berawal dari dirinya. Seandainya saja dulu ia bisa menahan hasrat sementaranya untuk mencumbu gadis yang Naruto benci mungkin semua tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin saat ini Naruto masih bersamanya, tersenyum ke arahnya, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh gadis itu yang selalu membuat hatinya hangat dan selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Sasori meremas rambutnya kuat saat rasa pusing yang sangat kentara menyerang kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat mencengkeram bagian dadanya yang saat ini terasa sesak seolah paru-paru ditarik paksa darinya hingga mengakibatkan ia kekurangan oksigen. Ia berbalik dalam diam, menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat saat ia mulai melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di _basement_ Rumah Sakit. Kemudian tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, pria itu menangis. Meluapkan semua emosi yang selalu ia pendam disana.

Tangannya membentuk kepalan sebagai bentuk rasa marah dan kecewanya. "Maafkan aku, Naru." Hanya kata itu yang sesekali terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia sadar kata maaf tak kan bisa mengubah apapun sekarang. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia sadar jika ia telah menyakiti gadis itu terlalu dalam. Tapi, seandainya Naruto tau, jika selama ini, ia pun tak bisa bernafas dengan baik dan hidup dengan benar setelah kepergian gadis itu dari hidupnya.

Seandainya ia tau itu.

Yah, seandainya gadis itu tau.

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah pasrah saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya telah menunjukan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Ia terpaksa harus menunggu tiga puluh menit karena bis yang biasa ia taiki telah berangkat sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Double sialan, kenapa hari ini ia benar-benar sial?

Matanya menyapu pemandangan disekitarnya. Jalan tampak ramai meski waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, lampu-lampu dari mobil yang memenuhi jalan raya menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk gadis itu. Yah, setidaknya hal ini dapat mengurangi rasa jenuhnya karena harus menunggu bis.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok kecil yang tengah duduk meringkuk di seberang jalan. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, dalam hati ia menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan seorang anak kecil dimalam hari?

Merasa penasaran, ia beranjak menghampiri anak itu.

"Hay, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini anak manis?" Naruto membungkkukkan sedikit badannya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Anak kecil yang semula tengah memandang ke bawah itu secara otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku sedang menjual bunga," jawabnya pelan. Naruto melirik pada keranjang bunga yang berada pada tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Tapi, sekarang sudah malam. Kau harusnya pulang,"

"Aku belum bisa pulang kak jika bunga yang kujual belum habis terjual," Naruto menggulum senyum mendengar jawaban polos yang terlontar dari gadis kecil itu.

"Aku akan membelinya,"

"Sungguh?" Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar nada bahagia yang keluar dari sosok gadis kecil itu, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan sosok gadis kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Terimakasih kakak,"

"Sama-sama," Naruto mengacak rambut gadis itu gemas. "Nah, sekarang kau harus pulang karena sekarang sudah malam." Perintah Naruto.

Gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi, namun pada langkah ke tujuh ia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini untuk kakak," gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Naruto untuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu memberikan sekotak pepero pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu, "Terimakasih."

Naruto berbalik menuju halte setelas melambai pada gadis kecil itu dan memastikan gadis kecil itu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit bis yang ia tunggu pun tiba.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kedua dari belakang; tempat favoritnya. Matanya menyapu pemandangan sekitar bis selama bis berjalan dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Hey, sepertinya hari ini bukan benar-benar hari 'sial' untuknya. Buktinya ia masih bisa tersenyum, bukan?

Ia masukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya saat udara malam yang dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya.

**PING**... satu pesan masuk.

Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

From : U. Sasuke

To : N. Naruto

Subjeck : Kau sedang apa?

From : N. Naruto

To : U. Sasuke

Subjeck : Aku sedang di jalan menuju apartemen.

From : U. Sasuke

To : N. Naruto

Subjeck : Ha? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di jalan tengah malam begini Dobe! Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan keluar malam hari! Itu berbahaya!

From : N. Naruto

To : U. Sasuke

Subjeck : Aku dari Rumah Sakit, mengunjungi Kyuu-nii. Hey! Kau tak berhak memerintahku Mr. Bossy! Kau bukan bos ku!

From : U. Sasuke

To : N. Naruto

Subjeck : Tsk, kenapa kau meneriaki ku? Dan apa-apaan kau menggunakan tanda seru sebanyak itu!

From : N. Naruto

To : U. Sasuke

Subjeck : Aish! Sudahlah, percuma berdebat dengan Angry Bird sepertimu ! Dasar Mr. Bossy dan Angry Bird jelek :p

From : U. Sasuke

To : N. Naruto

Subjeck : Hey, Dobe kenapa kau menyebutku Mr. Bossy, huh? Dan apa maksudmu menyamakanku dengan burung jelek berwarna merah itu!

From : N. Naruto

To : U. Sasuke

Subjeck : Suka-suka ku ingin menyebutmu apa :p .

Itu karena Uchiha Sasuke dan Angry Bird sama-sama pemarah T_T) xD

From : U. Sasuke

To : N. Naruto

Subjeck : Tsk, awas kau jika aku pulang nanti Dobe!

From : N. Naruto

To : U. Sasuke

Subjeck : Aku tak takut! :p _

Naruto tersenyum melihat pesan yang baru saja ia kirim untuk Sasuke. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah pemuda itu saat ini. Benar-benar mirip Angry Bird, bukan?

Ah, kadang ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke. Kenapa setiap kali mereka _chat_ hal yang mereka ributkan tak pernah jauh dari tanda seru.

Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya lucu seraya menggerutu pelan saat mengingat sikap Sasuke yang sangat Bossy dan pemerintah itu.

Bahkan, dalam _chat_ pun pria itu selalu memberikan tanda seru padanya lebih dari satu, maka untuk membalas perbuatan pria itu, ia selalu membalas _chat_ Sasuke menggunakan tanda seru yang jumlahnya memang 'agak' diluar batas. Dan hal ini kerap kali membuat Sasuke marah, yang menurutnya sangat manis. Karena wajah pria itu akan memerah bila tengah menahan amarah.

.

.

.

Naruto menjitjitkan kakinya, kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai kaitan tirai yang ada di atasnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya secara berlebihan, "Aish! Kenapa sulit sekali?" makinya kesal.

Sekali lagi ia menjitjitkan kakinya, pekikkan girang terdengar ketika ia berhasil melepaskan pengait itu. Kemudian, dengan terampil tangannya mengganti tirai lama menggunakan tirai baru yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Natuto tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan dirinya dari kursi yang ia gunakan untuk memasang tirai.

Mata safirnya meyapu pemandangan apartemen Sasuke yang tampak lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Terseyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menyulap apartemen Sasuke menjadi bersih.

Ah, benar-benar hari minggu yang melelahkan dan menyenangkan.

Yup, sekarang adalah hari libur. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemen Sasuke, mengingat selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ia kurang 'merawat' apartemen ini karena kesibukannya di kampus dan kantornya.

Setelah berhari-hari 'berperang' melawan 'tugas-tugas' itu akhirnya ia bisa menarik nafas lega.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang berbentuk seekor kodok lucu berwarna hijau dengan mata besar yang terpasang di ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika mengingat perjuangannya untuk memasang jam dinding bergambar kodok lucu itu. Dengan perdebatan kecil yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke, dan di menangkan olehnya.

Terkekeh pelan, ketika mengingat raut merengut yang di tujukan Sasuke padanya. Tak terima ia kalah berdebat dengan gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**At Supermarket...**

Hari ini, Naruto menggunakan kemeja kebesaran hingga mencapai setengah lututnya di tambah dengan celana hotpans yang membalut kakinya yang jenjang dan sepatu flat warna merah maroon favoritnya.

Cara berpakaian yang simple, namun tetap menarik.

Naruto kembali melirik daftar belanjaan yang ia bawa, - memastikan tak ada satu barang pun yang terlewat. Gumaman lirih terdengar dari bibirnya ketika ia melihat daftar belanjaan itu. "Kurasa sudah semua," ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan yang ia beli.

.

.

.

Jari-jari Naruto menekan beberapa digit angka, password apartemen Sasuke.

Ia melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya pada rak sepatu yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah berbentuk kodok.

Yup, Naruto memang penggila kodok lucu bernama keroppi. Terbukti dari semua barang-barangnya yang bergambar kodok lucu itu _.

Tangannya meraba dinding, mencari saklar untuk memyalakan lampu.

"Dari mana saja kau Dobe?" suara datar itu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan belajaannya.

Mata safirnya menyipit dan menatap tajam pada sang pemilik suara. "Ya ampun Teme, kau mengagetkanku! Dan apa yang kau lalukan disini? Bukankah harusnya kau tiba lusa esok?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai disana, jadi untuk apa aku berlama-lama disana," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kulkas, dan mengambil sebotol air dingin di dalamnya, dan langsung meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan hingga hanya menyisakan separuh dari isi botol itu.

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Bukankah aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu. Jangan meminum air dingin dimalam hari, itu tidak bagus untuk kesahatan."

Ucapan Naruto dibalas dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah oleh Sasuke, membuat gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mencubit pinggang pria itu.

"A-aww..." Sasuke meringis merasakan cubitan Naruto. "Maaf, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk kecil yang melekat pada lehernya. Sesekali tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk itu.

Pagi ini ia terbangun dengan lebih segar, entahlah mungkin karena malam ini ia tidur dengan nyenyak. Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Well, mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah keberadaan Naruto disisinya, hingga membuatnya dapat tertidur nyenyak.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk menbentuk sebuah janin.

Seulas senyum simpul terbit di wajahnya. Kebiasaan Naruto dari dulu hingga sekarang memang tak pernah berubah. Well, selama hidup berdua dengan Naruto, membuat Sasuke sedikit banyak hapal kebiasaan gadis itu bahkan hingga hal-hal kecil sekalipun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan menghampiri Naruto, dari posisinya ia dapat melihat Naruto tengah memeluk sebuah novel.

Alis Sasuke saling bertaut hingga membentuk satu garis lurus, saat melihat Naruto yang terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Naruto, dan membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua, sebisa mungkin membuat Naruto tak terusik dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Dengan sedikit malas ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur, Dobe?" Naruto mengerang mendengar suara Sasuke, namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Jika kau tidak bangun juga, aku akan membakar novelmu Dobe!" ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya. Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai puas.

.

.

.

Sasuke memakan makan siangnya dalam hening, tak jarang ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di depannya melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau tidak makan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke mengakhiri keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Hmmm..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau baca?" Sasuke meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas meja makan, dan mengakhiri acara makannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja makan dengan tangan saling bertaut untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Novel," jawab Naruto pendek, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca.

Sasuke mengernyit dan menghela napas pendek melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tak menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Novel apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Jane Eyre," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mendengus kesal melihat sikap Naruto yang mengacuhkannya, lagi.

"Aku baru tau kau menyukai novel," tanya Sasuke lagi, tak menyerah dengan sikap Naruto yang mengacuhkannya.

Naruto melirik dari balik novelnya, mata safirnya menatap Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ia menandai halaman yang sudah ia baca, kemudian menatap Sasuke; memusatkan seluruh pusat perhatiannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku baru membelinya kemarin," jelas Naruto, seolah menjawab tatapan penuh ingin tahu yang di tujukan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau tau? Novel ini adalah novel romance kuno dari abad ke-18,"

"Aku baru tahu kau menyukai novel klasik, Dobe." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Hmm, mungkin karena novel ini menarik." Kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat ke atas, menciptakan seulas senyum lembut di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Jika cinta itu sama dengan hujan...

Maka kaulah tetes air yang mengalir itu...

Menerpa tubuhku... membasahi hatiku...

Membuatku mampu bermimpi...

Bahwa mungkin akan ada 'Bahagia selamanya' untuk kau dan aku...

"Kau masih membaca novel itu, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

"Hmm.."

Sasuke melirik novel yang tengah di baca oleh Naruto, "Apa novel klasik itu sangat menarik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, kau tahu, Suke, awalnya aku tak percaya pada akhir yang bahagia," Naruto menjeda ucapannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, menatap mata pria itu intens.

"Itu hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng, Dobe," tanpa sadar kata itu terucap oleh Sasuke, seolah menjawab pernyataan yang di utarakan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau tau Suke? Yang kau ucapkan barusan itu sama persis seperti yang pernah kukatakan."

"Jadi kau percaya pada akhir yang bahagia?"

"Entahlah.. tapi aku percaya bahwa setiap perempuan pasti menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing,"

"Tetapi, tidak ada yang bahagia selamanya. Karena hidup terus berputar, manusia yang bercinta harus menghadapinya. Mereka bisa bahagia karena cinta, tetapi terkadang menangis juga karenanya. Begitulah hidup, begitulah cinta." Mata oniks Sasuke berubah sendu ketika mengatakannya.

"Dan karena ada kematian. Suatu saat manusia harus siap menghadapinya. Dipisahkan satu sama lainnya, oleh sesuatu yang bernama takdir..."

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto tertegun dan membeku di tempatnya... kata-kata itu sama persis seperti yang pernah di ucapkan Sasori padanya.

Hening

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Naruto. "Kau kenapa Naru?" tanyanya datar, berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya yang di penuhi oleh kekhawatiran saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Suke..." ujar Naruto memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berdiri canggung diambang pintu, matanya menatap makhluk lain yang tengah duduk diranjang sambil memainkan tablet-nya. Seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Sasuke membuatnya seperti orang bodoh sambil menatapnya. Gelenyar aneh kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali melintas, ketika Sasuke dengan penuh kesabaran dan kelembutan menemaninya.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu? Kemari," Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke tidak lagi menatap tablet-nya. Ia tengah menatap dengan intens dirinya, membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

Naruto mendekat, membiarkan debaman pintu kamar Sasuke yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menolak ataupun mengelak lagi karena telah mengawasi Sasuke diam-diam.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan Sasuke, menunduk malu karena pria itu tidak sama sekali berhenti menatapnya. Dan ketika Sasuke rasa tepat, pria itu menariknya hingga jatuh disampignya, mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke disela kecupannya. Bibir Sasuke mengecup rahangnya dengan lihai, membuat Naruto tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

Naruto mendongkak ketika bibir Sasuke merayap turun kelehernya, mengecupnya lagi, lalu menjilatnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika pinggangnya terangkat lalu duduk dipangkuan pria itu. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya, membukanya hingga terdengar bunyi kain sobek. Dan sekarang ia menyadari, Sasuke akan selalu mengoyak pakaiannya.

"Aahh..." "Naruto mendesis ketika kedua tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus garis tubuhnya, dari ujung naik kepahanya yang mulus, menghindari titik sensitifnya. Tidak mengurangi intensitas ciumannya dileher Naruto, menghisapnya hingga mencetak warna kemerahan.

Sasuke beralih mencium bibirnya, yang disambut dengan sedikit kagok oleh Naruto, ia bukan pencium yang baik. Dan Naruto sangat sadar akan hal itu. Namun, Sasuke selalu mengajarinya dengan penuh kesabaran dengan ciuman yang memabukkan, membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut terhanyut oleh ciuman Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia mulai bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak protes dengan kemampuan menciumnya.

Kedua tangannya mengacak rambut Sasuke, menariknya ketika pria itu membelitkan lidahnya didalam mulutnya, bertukar saliva. Tangan Sasuke naik mengelus perut hingga punggungnya dengan gerakan teramat pelan. Membuat Naruto melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Pria itu seperti tidak ingin melewatkan sesenti-pun untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya merinding dan geli disaat bersamaan. Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya, menggantinya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah disekitar bibir Naruto. Bibir gadis itu sedikit membengkak dan memerah akibat kulumannya."

"Buka pakaianku," ucap Sasuke yang lebih menyerupai" perintah. Masih sempat-sempatnya untuk membuat gadis itu bekerja ditengah ransangan yang ia sendiri berikan. Naruto menurutinya, menarik kaos abu-abu yang dipakai Sasuke hingga terlepas, menampakkan dadanya yang bidang.

Sejenak mereka bertatapan, Sasuke memandangnya dengan api gairah yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Mengalungkan kedua lengan gadis itu untuk melingkari lehernya, lalu menariknya mendekat hingga pusat tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Perlahan pria itu menyeringai, menatap wajah Naruto intens lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ditepi bibir Naruto. Membiarkan helaan nafas keduanya berbenturan."

"Kau sangat cantik," ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke memujinya cantik. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tidak ada penyesalan, jika pada akhirnya Naruto akan memerah malu karena pujiannya. Perasaan hangat melingkupi Naruto saat mendengar pujian yang ditujukan Sasuke padanya.

Naruto tidak sengaja memajukan bibirnya dan Sasuke langsung menyambarnya, menghisap bibirnya bergantian hingga terdengar bunyi berdecit yang menggairahkan.

Sialan.

Sasuke tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama.

.

.

.

Lenguhan-lenguhan penuh kenikmatan terus terdengar sejak dua jam yang lalu, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka tidak sama menghentikannya. Bergerak dibawah selimut dengan saling menatap satu-sama lain. Gelenyar aneh itu selalu datang, perasaan asing yang membuat Sasuke pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Pria itu menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat-kuat, sedangkan bibirnya mengecup seluruh wajah Naruto yang saat ini tengah dibawahnya, dibawah kuasanya, melenguh pedih ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Kakinya jenjangnya melingkar erat dipinggang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke seakan melayang karena sensasi jepitan kuat yang meremas-remas kejantanannya.

'Astaga, aku sudah menghabisinya tiga ronde. Bahkan ini baru percintanku yang pertama dengan Naruto sejak kepulanganku.' Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, tapi tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"" Eunghh, Sukehh.." " Panggil gadis itu serak. Sasuke menatapnya nanar, keringat sudah berjatuhan diwajah tampannya, dan tubuh keduanya mengkilat karena peluh yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke menghentaknya dalam. Tubuh Naruto menggelepar tidak berdaya dibawah kuasa Sasuke. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, tapi sensasi orgasme yang akan ia dapatkan lagi bersama Sasuke lebih membuatnya penasaran. "

"Ahh..." Sasuke mendesah sambil mendongkak, membuat lehernya yang jenjang terlihat begitu menggiurkan untuk Naruto. Menuruti nalurinya, gadis itu membenamkan bibirnya disana, menghisapnya hingga berdecit nyaring. Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya, membantu Naruto untuk menggapai sisi lehernya yang lain. Ia menyukai sensasi hangat dari bibir Naruto dibagian lehernya.

Sasuke menambah temponya, menghentaknya dalam-dalam hingga terdengar suara decitan ranjang. Tubuh Naruto terombang-ambing mengkuti pergerakan Sasuke, dan pria itu membenamkan bibirnya dipuntingnya lagi. Beberapa bagian dada dan lehernya bahkan masih memerah karena ulah bibir pria itu."

"Sasukehh lebih cepathh.." tidak sadar ia mengucapkannya. Tapi Sasuke mendengar dan melakukan apa yang Naruto inginkan, mempercepatnya. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk terus menghujamnya.

Naruto memekik nyaring, semakin kuat menekan pinggang Sasuke dengan kakinya. Kepalanya terasa pening, tubuhnya menegang dan kewanitaanya berdenyut kuat, meremas milik Sasuke dengan denyutannya yang lembut.

""Argh..Naru," Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang parau. Demi apapun, ia menyukai Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, tubuhnya terasa melayang dan orgasme menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Masih sama seperti awal, begitu nikmat dan membuatnya ketagihan.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah meracuninya. Pria itu masih bergerak-gerak diatasnya, belum mendapatkan klimaks-nya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil mendenyutkan miliknya beberapa kali hingga Sasuke berteriak-teriak kenikmatan lalu menggelepar dengan cairan yang menyatu dengannya. Keduanya ambruk dengan degupan jantung luar biasa menggila, helaan napas yang putus-putus dan tubuh bermandikan keringat.

Sasuke masih menyandarkan kepalanya didada gadis itu, tubuhnya-pun masih bersatu dengan Naruto. Masih menikmati denyutan dari milik gadis itu, dan cairannya yang masih mengalir walaupun dalam frekuensi kecil. Tersadar jika ia membuat gadis itu sulit bernafas, Sasuke beralih kesamping hingga penyatuannya terlepas. Selain itu, jika dibiarkan didalam sana, besar kemungkinan ia akan melanjutkan ronde berikutnya, dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

Sialan.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**Eiji Notes **: Gomen, kalo updatenya bener-bener ngaret (m_m) semester sekarang bener-bener sibuk sampe gak ada waktu buat leha-leha, makasih buat semua yang masih mau nunggu fic ini *peluk satu-satu dan makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih komentar dan semangat supaya Ei terus lanjut fic ini... :*

.

.

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji. **So, dont be **Plagiator**. Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate** : M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight SasoFemNaru

**Warning** : Gender Switch, Newbie, AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran,EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature Content.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

Namikaze Naruto ( 21 tahun )

Akasuna Sasori ( 23 tahun )

Uchiha Itachi ( 27 tahun )

Uchiha Sasuke ( 24 tahun )

Namikaze Kyuubi ( 27 tahun )

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca ! **

**.**

**.**

**Summary**** : Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka dua orang yang tak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, karena suatu 'peristiwa' mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka selama tinggal bersama? **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna.. (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Me?**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**Soulmate?**

Samar-samar Naruto merasakan kecupan disepanjang bahu kanannya. Perlahan kesadarannya datang, namun Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Ketenangan itu membuainya, membuat Naruto semakin larut dalam kecupan lembut di bahunya.

"Kau, berarti segalanya untukku, Naru. Aku akan menjagamu." Bisik Sasuke. Lalu ia mencium pipi Naruto dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Ketika mendengar suara air dinyalakan dari kamar mandi, Naruto membuka mata. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Bisikan itu terus terulang dalam pikirannya bagaikan sebuah kaset yang diputar secara berulang-ulang, membawa Naruto ke dalam perasaan asing yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Naruto menghela napas, entah kenapa sangat sulit baginya untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya bila berada di sekitar Sasuke. Ia sangat sadar perasaan asing itu, perasaan yang telah lama ia hapus dalam kamus kehidupannya, namun entah kenapa kini perasaan itu kembali muncul.

Perasaan asing yang ia yakini telah lama ia hapus dalam kamus kehidupannya kini muncul setiap kali ia bersama Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan kening tak suka. Dalam hati ia mengukuhkan dirinya untuk menyingkirkan perasaan asing itu. Bukan, bukan karena perasaan itu salah, karena bagi Naruto tak ada cinta yang salah. Kita tak pernah bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta bukan? Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut. Takut untuk terluka, takut untuk kembali terpuruk oleh perasaan asing yang bernama cinta.

Dan karena alasan itulah, seorang Namikaze Naruto menutup hatinya.

Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya, melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu membuka pintu, Naruto menemuka sosok Sasuke dengan tubuh sempurnanya berada di tengah hujan air. Pria itu sangat tampan, dengan tubuh ideal dan wajah rupawan sang Adonis yang dimilikinya. Dan entah kenapa dorongan itu muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Naruto ingin dipeluk oleh kedua lengan kokoh itu, ingin bersandar pada bahunya yang tegap. Maka dengan langkah pasti ia menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku rasa kau butuh bantuan untuk menggosok punggungmu," bisik Naruto.

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, balas memeluk Naruto.

"Aku membutuhkanmu ditempat lain," balas Sasuke.

Naruto berjinjit mencium Sasuke. Tak terhitung lagi banyaknya ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan, namun tetap saja Naruto merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke, mengerang ketika tubuhnya diangkat lalu punggungnya bersandar rapat di dinding yang dingin.

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika bagian tubuh mereka yang mendamba bersentuhan. Erangan Naruto tenggelam oleh suara air di sekitarnya. Naruto dapat merasakan Sasuke menahan diri, karena itu Naruto yang mengambil langkah pertama. Naruto menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan, membawa masuk kepala kejantanan Sasuke yang tegak dan mengeras.

"Naruto," desis Sasuke. Matanya terpejam. Merasakan kehangatan kulit Naruto yang melekat dengan sempurna pada tubuhnya. Begitu tersadar, Sasuke membuka kembali matanya. Ia berusaha menarik kembali dirinya.

Namun Naruto tidak memberi kesempatan. Naruto menempelkan tubuhnya semakin rapat, lalu menciumi rahang kokoh yang ada di depannya; menggoda sang Uchiha. Tahu bahwa itu adalah titik lemahnya.

"Aku mengkonsumsi pil. Aku aman, Sasuke. Aku mohon. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon Sasuke, aku ingin merasakan dirimu." Desah Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram. Tubuhnya mendorong maju hingga Naruto kembali rapat pada dinding dan kejantanannya melesak memasuki celah manis itu. Namun kini segalanya berbeda. Sasuke dapat merasakan langsung kehangatan juga kelembutan tempat paling rahasia dalam tubuh Naruto. Juga merasakan remasan kuat yang hampir terasa menyakitkan. Sasuke tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menunggu. Ia memantapkan posisi tubuh Naruto lalu menghujam masuk dengan keras.

Jeritan penuh kenikmatan Naruto menggema jelas. Membuat gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hingga akhirnya milik Naruto berkontraksi dan membawa Sasuke menuju batasnya. Sasuke melenguh, merasakan kepuasan mendalam dengan mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Perlahan, Sasuke menarik dirinya keluar dan menurunkan Naruto. Gadis itu begitu lemas, hingga membuat senyum Sasuke mengembang. Sasuke membersihkan tubuh mereka, bersama dngan keheningan yang nyaman. Sasuke melarikan tangannya disetiap inchi tubuh indah berlekuk sempurna gadis itu, sementara Naruto hanya bersandar padanya.

"Kemana perginya suaramu, Sayang?" goda Sasuke.

"Aku yakin suaraku mengajukan pengunduran diri. Tanyakan penyebabnya pada jagoanmu di bawah sana." Sahut Naruto dengan nada mengantuk.

Sasuke tertawa. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh, Sasuke membawa Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia tidak peduli rambut lembab Naruto kembali membuatnya basah, yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah terus memeluk Naruto.

Naruto menarik selimut hingga dadanya, lalu bersandar tepat diatas jantung Sasuke. Detaknya seiringan dengan detak jantung Naruto sendiri. Bagaikan musik pengantar tidur yang mengalun indah. Naruto tidak ingin saat ini berakhir. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk bisa mendengarkan detak jantung mereka. Dengan mata terpejam ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh yang tengah mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke diantara elusannya pada pucuk kepala Naruto

"Hmm…" Naruto menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Suke kau tau? Setiap orang memiliki detak jantung yang unik. Setiap orang juga memiliki wajah yang berbeda… setiap detaknya berbeda. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki detak jantung yang sama sepertimu, yaitu belahan jiwamu." Seulas senyum terbit di wajah cantik itu, matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang itu? Seseorang yang memiliki detak jantung yang sama sepertimu?"

"Entahlah, kurasa belum." Iya aku sudah menemukannya, orang itu kini ada di depanku, tengah memelukku dengan semua kelembutannya. Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

Bersama dengan kenangan buruk yang selalu menghampirinya; terus mengusik hidupnya.

Semua kebahagiaan itu, semua kenangan indah itu, penghianatan menyakitkan, dan seolah tak cukup dengan semua itu… kecelakaan kakaknnya.

Peluh membasahi wajah cantik Naruto yang pucat, kedua tangannya meremas selimut putih miliknya, keningnya mengernyit, dan gumaman samar tampak terdengar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Detik berikutnya matanya terbuka dan napasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya menegang dalam tidurnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram selimutnya dengan erat. Kedua matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan itu.

Ah, iyaa.. dia berada di apartermen Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya dia berada di kamar pria itu. Matanya terpejam; memutar ingatannya sebelumnya. Ah, iya semalam ia bercinta. Lagi dengan Sasuke. Bahkan masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya jika semalam ia yang memulainya, menggoda pria itu lebih dulu. Semburat merah mulai menjalar keseluruh wajahnya; membuat wajahnya terasa panas seketika.

Aish! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi begitu agresif semalam? rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, dan saat itulah ia sadar jika kini ia telah berpakaian lengkap. Sebuah dress berwarna putih dan nyaman kini telah membalut tubuhnya. Tentu saja Sasuke yang telah memakaikannya. Pria itu bahkan memakaikan pakaian dalamnya.

Mata Naruto menatap lurus kedepan, menerawang. Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, dan Naruto sadar betul akan hal itu. Well, tentu saja terlepas dari sifat mesum dan kehidupan kelam pria itu di masa lalu sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara barithon itu membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit dari lamunannya. Suara Sasuke. Pria itu kini tengah berdiri di depannya, lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, pria itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu sering melamun, itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik." Ucapnya penuh perhatian.

"Kau demam," ucap Sasuke atau yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan saat tangannya terulur untuk mengecek suhu tubuh gadis itu, dan saat merasakan rasa panas yang langsung terasa oleh saraf tangannya.

"Hari ini aku ada meeting, tapi setelah itu akan akan segera kembali. Kau istirahatlah." Perintah Sasuke tak terbantahkan.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Membuat Naruto mendengus geli.

Setelah yakin Sasuke telah benar-benar pergi, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dan menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Kenapa bisa sebuah mimpi bisa begitu indah dan menakutkan disaat bersamaan?

Dan bagaimana dia bisa datang terus menghantuimu?

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan; mencoba untuk menstabilkan napasnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; mencoba untuk mengusir mimpi buruk itu. Hanya saja… semuanya terasa sangat jelas. Seperti rekaman yang diputar berulang-ulang dan pada akhirya dia bisa mengingat detailnya dengat baik.

Hyperthymesia, entah Naruto harus bersyukur ata sebaliknya tentang penyakitnya ini. Namun entah kenapa penyakit yang memungkinkannya untuk mengingat hampir seluruh kejadian setiap harinya secara detail dan sempurna terkadang juga terasa begitu menyakitkan. Penyakit ini jugalah yang membuat Naruto sangat sulit melupakan masa lalunya dan semua kenangan menyakitkan itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela apartermen. Salju mulai turun. Hari pertama di musim salju dan Naruto bisa melihat gumpalan-gumpalan kecil es yang turun di langit. Gumpalan es itu turun di atap rumah di seberang apartertermen mereka; menutupi jalan, semuanya bisa Naruto lihat dari kamarnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Naruto sangat suka salju, rasanya dia selalu ingin berada dalam kamarnya, dan menatap gumpalan-gumpalan kecil itu turun lewat jendela kamarnya. Saat kecil dulu ia dan Kyuubi selalu membuat boneka salju kecil-kecil dan menjajarkannya di halaman rumahnya.

Naruto merapatkan selimutnya, entah kenapa meski kini ia tengah demam namun Naruto masih bisa merasakan udara dingin di musim salju yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya berbanding terbalik dengan keringat dingin yang mulai terlihat di kulit putihnya.

Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya terus memikirkannya, batin Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur selagi menunggu Sasuke kembali pulang.

**Do You Love Me?**

Mata Sasuke mangawasi presentasi yang tengah dijelaskan oleh manager yang berada dibawahnya, senyum puas tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat hasil penjualan yang memuaskan dan terus meningkat.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rapat itu. Satu persatu bawahannya mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat itu menyisakan beberapa orang dan sekretarisnya.

"Kau pergilah duluan," ucap Sasuke pada sekretarisnya.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya, terdiam untuk beberpa saat ketika melihat wallpaper depan yang menghiasi ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" nada penuh ingin tahu itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandanggannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nara." Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Ck, merepotkan. Bagaimana jika kita pergi minum? Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak pergi minum bersama teman-teman yang lain?" Tanya Shikamaru, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat sikap Shikamaru yang tak pernah berubah; selalu berbuat semau dan sesuka hatinya bahkan didepannya yang notabene atasannya sendiri. Namun, mungkin inilah yang membuat Sasuke bisa bersahabat dengan Shikamaru. Pria bermarga Nara itu memang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh melewatkannya lagi." Ujar Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kresek obat yang berada di tangannya. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang harus ia beli sebelum kembali ke apartermen. Setelah itu ia berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalan yang masih tampak ramai.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang telah di sediakan . Ia melangkahkan kalinya keluar dari mobil tak lupa dengan jaket hangat yang telah ia gunakan, kepulan uap tampak terlihat setiap dia menghembuskan napasnya. Cuaca tampak dingin. Terutama saat musim salju seperti sekarang ini. Matanya menyapu sekeliling pemandangan di sekitarnya, mendengus dan mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan tertarik yang ditujukan secara langsung oleh para wanita yang berada disekirtanya. Well, pesona seorang Uchiha memang sulit untuk diabaikan, bukan?

Lalu tatapannya terkunci pada sebuah pohon Natal besar yang sengaja di tempatkan di tengah-tengah taman, cahaya warna-warni yang indah dari hiasan lampu pohon itu tampak begitu memukau di tengah gelapnya malam di Tokyo. Dari sini ia bisa melihat banyaknya orang yang mengunjungi taman itu ditambah dengan pohon Natal yang menghiasinya, mulai dari remaja, pasangan kekasih, dan juga beberapa pasangan keluarga. Dalam hati Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto pergi ketaman indah itu dan berfoto dibawah pohon Natal itu.

Setelah merasa puas mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, ia kembali pada tujuan utamanya. Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan menuju restaurant bubur yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Apa? Tutup." Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan membuang napasnya kesal. Tidak biasanya restaurant ini tutup. Sasuke memang bukan pelanggan tetap restaurant bubur ini, namun setiap kali ia pulang kantor ia selalu melewatinya dan ia sangat yakin jika harusnya hari ini restaurant itu tetap buka.

Baiklah dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sasuke menghubungi nomor yang sebenarnya ia sedikit enggan untuk ia hubungi. Bukan karena seseorang itu menyebalkan, hanya saja mungkin setelah ini ia akan menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan yang ditujukan orang tersebut padanya.

"Hallo,"

"Kaasan," Sasuke tidak pernah berfikir suatu hari nanti dia akan melakukan ini.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya membuat selimutnya sedikit tersingkap. Kemudian matanya mulai membuka, menyipitkan matanya sebentar untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu di kamarnya. Aroma vanilla dalam kamarnya membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, tapi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit bagaikan dipukul palu godam berkali-kali. Naruto meringis pelan sambil mengusap kedua sisi matanya dan mencoba untuk bangkit, lalu matanya memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya yang kosong. Ia menatap jam dinding berbentuk keroppi yang telah menunjukan pukul setengan sembilan malam, itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam Sasuke pergi.

Naruto merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia memerlukan air putih, lalu ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya menuju dapur. Dari luar kamar Naruto dapat mencium aroma masakan yang mengganggu hidungnya disertai suara; lebih tepatnya keributan yang bersumber dari arah dapur. Suara dentuman panci di wajan serta bunyi gelembung-gelembung air yang mendidih.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ada yang sedang memasak di markas gadis itu dan entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Naruto memaksakan langkahnya untuk segera berjalan menuju dapur.

Dan saat itulah Naruto mendapati dirinya terperangah dan tak dapat menutupi ekspresi kagumnya. Ada pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan dapat melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya.

Dari sini Naruto bisa melihat punggung pria yang tengah membelakanginya, tangan pria itu tampak sibuk mengaduk dengan sangat serius sesuatu yang berada pada wajan di depannya. Dan entah kenapa pemandangan yang di sajikan di depannya tampak begitu seksi untuknya. Well, meskipun Sasuke hanya menggunakan kaos polo berkerah V necknya dan juga celana training panjang berwarna hitamnya.

Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan kompor menghadapi wajan dan panci sekaligus; tangannya yang satu memegang spatula dan yang satu lagi memakai sarung tangan bergambar keroppi yang digunakan Naruto untuk memasak ( perlu diulangi dan digaris bawahi SARUNG TANGAN KEROPPI ) dengan ponsel terjepit dintara pundak dan telinganya. Dan seperti ada perang kecil di meja dapur dengan talenan, pisau serta sayur-sayuran yang berantakan.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; meyakinkan dirinya akan apa yang dia lihat adalah halusinasi atau bukan, tapi sepertinya itu benar-benar nyata.

"Sepertinya nasinya sudah hancur," ucap Sasuke pada seseorang di telepon."Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" lanjutnya.

"Kau mau membuatnya cair atau kental?" suara lain terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke melalui telepon, seperti suara seorang wanita atau mungkin ibu pria itu? Karena dari suaranya ia menebak bahwa mungkin perempuan disana berkisar antara usia lima puluhan.

Apa Sasuke sedang belajar masak bersama ibunya? pikir Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pria itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali menjawab."Bubur seharusnya cair atau kental?"

Desahan frustasi terdengar dari ponselnya. "Sasuke, kau sebenarnya pernah memakan bubur tidak sih?" bentaknya, dan baru kali ini ia mendengar seeorang yang berani membentak Sasuke. Sepertinya kebodongan Sasuke dalam hal memasak memang bisa dikategorikan pada tahap menyedihkan ㈳4.

"Menurut Kaasan orang yang sedang demam harus makan bubur cair tau kental?"

Deg

Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras saat mendengar jawaban pria itu. Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan seolah membuat napas Naruto terhenti dan jantungnya berdetak tanpa bisa ia control. Otaknya mencoba meresapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

Apa pria ini sedang membuat bubur untuknya?

"Menurutku kau sebaiknya membuat bubur yang cair karena baik untuk pencernaan." Saran suara wanita dari seberang telepon yang ia yakini ibu pria itu.

"Sial, telur gorengnya hancur." Maki Sasuke, lalu meletakkan sendok bubur di panci lalu reflex memegang spatula besi yang bersandar di wajan lalu menjerit kepanasan.

"ARGH," tangannya reflex melempar spatula itu kembali ke wajan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar mahluk yang menyedihkan." Ujar Mikoto seraya menghembuskan napasnya melihat sikap anaknya.

"Telur idiot," maki Sasuke kesal, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk telur itu dengan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit akibat terkena cipratan minyak panas, tak lupa ia mengarahkan deathglare andalannya pada telur itu. Seseorang disana tertawa melihat sikap Sasuke dan mendengus geli setelahnya, "Aku yakin bukan telur itu yang idiot, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan komentar ibunya, tangannya yang bersarung memegang spatula dengan hati-hati memindahkan telur goreng yang hancur itu di piring.

Naruto hanya mampu melihat semua itu dalam diam, tapi emosi dalam dirinya bergejolak. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak melihat semua perhatian Sasuke padanya, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bahagia yang melingkupi hatinya; membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan dan ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

Apa fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang sama sekali bodoh dalam hal memasak yang mencoba membuat sarapan untukmu adalah sesuatu yang cukup mengharukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kekasihmu tidak terbangun mendengar jeritanmu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada menggoda pada putra bungsunya."Kau tau Suke, kau lebih mirip berperang dari pada memasak." Sasuke mendengus mendengar tawa ibunya yang pecah setelah mengatakan itu. Dalam hati ia menggerutu menghadapi sikap ibunya, walau tak ia pungkiri ibunya adalah sosok wanita yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto membeku ditempatnya; mengira Sasuke akan berbalik ntuk mengecek keadaannya tapi pria itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku ragu dia akan bangun. Caranya tertidur sama seperti beruang kutub yang sedang berhibernasi."

Apa? Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya dan rasa haru juga kagumnya untuk pria itu sedikit terkikis.

Ibunya tertawa mendengar pengakuan Sasuke."Yang pasti gadis itu benar-benar sesuatu sampai dia bisa membuatmu memasak, Suke. Kau saja tidak mau memasak meski sedang kelaparan setengah mati."

Hening sejenak dan Naruto takut detak jantungnya yang sangat keras bisa terdengar karena sekarang setiap kalimat Mikoto di telepon membuat dadanya bergemuruh tidak jelas.

Tapi Sasuke tidak senang dengan pernyataan ibunya, ia benci mengakui ini; bahwa ibunya sangat memahaminya dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Mikoto."Aku tutup dulu Kaasan."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi pada zat aneh di dalam pancinya. Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir keras melihat benda liat berwarna putih di dalam panci. Apakah bubur seharusnya seperti ini? pikirnya membatin.

Bubur liat, telur hancur, dan sup bayam yang ambigu. Pantaskah orang yang sedang sakit memakannya?

"Aish, harusnya aku beli diluar saja." Gumam Sasuke, menjadi sedikit gelisah. Keberaiannya untuk memasak tidak pernah seimbang dengan hasilnya.

Sasuke mambalikkan tubuhnya dan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat itu juga, saat melihat Naruto berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan rambut kuning keemasannya yang tergerai bebas, wajah pucat dan tatapan datar khas gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Naru?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menutupi rasa terkejut dalam suaranya. Tangannya yang satu masih memegang spatula dan tangannya yang lain memakai sarung tangan keroppi setengah terangkat. Sama persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap basah oleh ibunya.

Tunggu, apa dia mendengar seluruh pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Ibunya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?" Tanya Naruto tenang sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke berdeham lalu meletakan spatula yang ada ditangannya ke dalam panci. Tertangkap basah memasak masakan yang menggelikan sedikit melenceng dari rencananya.

"Apa itu bubur?" tanya Naruto polos sambil menunjuk benda liat berwarna putih di dalam panci.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Sasuke lalu dengan terburu-buru ia menutup panci dengan penutupnya. Jujur saja, dia sendiri tidak yakin bubur ini ama untuk dimakan.

"Ah, aku lapar." Ucap Naruto santai dengan tatapan geli yang mengarah pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Haruskah dia memberikan benda-benda ajaib buatannya untuk dimakan manusia?

"Apa aku boleh memakan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke ingin menggelengkan kepalanya namun entah kenapa otak dan tubuhnya tidak berjalan dengan sinkron."Kalau kau mau,"

"Coba saja," tambahnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Jujur saja sikap tenang Naruto kerap kali menganggu Sasuke; membuatnya sulit menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu. Biasanya pria itu yang terkenal tenang, dingin, dan dapat mengontrol situasi tapi setiap Naruto berada di sekelilingnya gadis itu seperti membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali yang membuatnya berakhir dengan perasaan mengenaskan.

Naruto mengambil mangkuk sup dan piring telur itu lalu membawanya ke meja makan yang menempel dimeja dapur, lalu mengambil mangkuk putih dan membuka tutup panci bubur itu.

Hati Sasuke mencelos.

Jangan makan bubur itu Namikaze Naruto. Jangan, setidaknya jika kau tetap ingin hidup. Pikir Sasuke.

Ekspresi Naruto tetap tenang ketika melihat bubur di dalam panci, lalu diambilnya beberapa sendok besar ke dalam mangkuk, membawanya ke meja makan setelah itu Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bangku tinggi dan mulai memakan buburnya.

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Matanya memperhatikan Naruto yang makan dengan tenang, seolah makanan itu memang layak untuk dikonsumsi. Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampirinya dan mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan gadis itu.

"Apa itu enak?" tanyanya ragu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil manyantap makanannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Serius?" tanyanya tak yakin, dia tidak akan heran kalau Naruto hanya berbohong untuk menyenangkannya. Tapi gadis itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk mengambil minuman dan meminumnya dengan tenang, dan melanjutkan makanannya lagi.

Sasuke mengernyit dan menatap heran kearah gadis itu; masih tidak percaya Naruto memakan masakannya dengan tenang tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Sasuke lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sendok yang ada di depannya dan mulai memakan bubur buatannya dan mncoba sup bayam dalam mangkuk, detik berikutnya dia tersedak. Kalau bukan dia sendiri yang memasaknya, ia pasti mengira ini bubuk deterjen atau semacamnya.

Sasuke meneguk air putih yng ada di depannya dalam satu kali teguk, lalu menatap Naruto yang masih dengan santai menyantap makanannya.

"Jangan dimakan," ucapnya tegas tak terbantahkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau…." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kasar, lalu menatap Naruto dan mangkuk buburnya bergantian secara berulang-ulang."Bagaimana kau bisa memakan makanan seperti ini?" dan dia sendiri yang memasaknya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku makan apa?" Tanya Naruto tenang namun tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum geli yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rapatnya?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak ada masalah, semuanya berjalan lancar." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya masih mengamati Naruto yang melahap makanannya, lalu memgernyit melihatnya. "Kau manusia pertama yang memakan masakanku dan masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yang lain pasti sudah memakiku."

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke; lalu mengambil sesendok sup, lalu memakannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersenandung."Hmm… lezat,"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke tertawa, selain karena kebohongan besar gadis itu tapi juga ekspresinya yang cukup langka. "Kalau kau sakit lagi, aku tidak akan sebaik ini. Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Sasuke serius."Kau yang sakit tapi aku yang dibentak ibuku,"

"Kau seharusnya merawatku dengan baik," ujar Naruto pura-pura protes.

"Apa?" mata Sasuke tampak berkilat-kilat."Siapa yang menyuruhmu berada di dalam kamar mandi terlalu lama." Tangannya yang masih memegang spatula menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamar mandi, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang berkelahi denga temannya. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat sarung tangan keroppi di tangan Sasuke tapi memutuskan lebih aman untuk diam.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu siapa yang telah membuatku tertahan di kamar mandi selama berjam-jam." Perkataan Naruto kontan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah, Naruto yang tersadar melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke seolah menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya, kini wajahnya tampak lebih merah dari sang Uchiha. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain; lalu tak lama tawa merekapun pecah. Memecah keheningan malam di hari pertama turunnya salju di Tokyo.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**Eiji Note: **Hay.. ada yang kangen ama saya? *^▁^* #bhakkk. Lama juga ya gak buka fanfiction, jadi kangen sendiri ehehehe. Oh iya, makasih ya buat reader yang selalu ngasih semangat buat saya supaya tetep lanjut ff saya, pas baca ripiw dia yang panjangnya pake banget bikin saya jadi semangat nulis o) makasih. Terus yang ngirim pm dan mungkin gak saya bales mungkin ketimpa ama pesan yang lain -_-). Terus yang nanya cerita yang lain masih dilanjut gak? Masih kok, cuman mungkin agak lama update nya. Terus yang nanya apa saya punya aku wattpad? Iya punya dong, saya juga kan anak gaul xD #bhakk. Emm.. mungkin itu aja, jangan bosen ya baca cerita saya *^O^*)

**#weDoCareAboutSFN**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? (^o^)/**


End file.
